


All Yours, Baby

by BlossomingDia



Series: The Family Jewel [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Animal Death, Arguing, Attempted Murder, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Beating, Birth, Blackmail, Caught, Cheating, Coming Untouched, Confessions, Consensual Underage Sex, Doctors & Physicians, F/M, Gore, Hand & Finger Kink, Hospitals, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Infant Death, Infanticide, Kidnapping, Kissing, Letters, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, M/M, Marriage, Masturbation, Mental Instability, Mpreg, Murder, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pregnancy, Prequel, Prostate Examinations, Public Masturbation, Rape, Rejection, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Slut Shaming, Smoking, Strangulation, Suicide, Surprise Kissing, Threats, Underage Smoking, Violence, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2019-12-30 15:31:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 22
Words: 23,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18318119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlossomingDia/pseuds/BlossomingDia
Summary: Taeyong can't resist the pretty doctor who comes and goes as he pleases, and drives him insane.





	1. Examination

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello! A quick suggestion, if you haven't read Kun Mama before then I suggest you go and read it before reading this fic since some things wont make sense if you dont. Anyways, enjoy reading!

Taeyong groaned in pain, curling up onto his side as he clutched at his groin and tried to ease the pain that ripped across his body. His mother was informing the paramedics of his medical history as she ran along side them into the hospital and for a brief moment he had to resist the urge to tell her to shut up. They lowered him onto the bed and he curled up into a ball, sobbing slightly at the awful sensation that ripped through his body as the paramedics left and his mother ran her hands through his hair, trying to comfort him. He swatted at her weakly, beginning to cry hard as the doctors began to roll him over and lie him over.

He felt the brief prick of the needle in his arms and gradually the pain began to ease, causing him to only sob harder in relief as the doctor came over with a kind face and waited for a moment until his eyes peeled open and his noisy sobs died down to mere sniffles. “So what seems to be the problem?” He asked.

“He’s been having trouble… going to the bathroom” his mother said delicately “And this morning, he woke up with a little bit on pain around his groin. Though as the day’s gone on, its gotten worse to the point that he was throwing up from the pain. Isn’t that right baby?”

He could only nod as his face burned with warmth, averting his eyes from the doctor who simply smiled at him. “It’s nothing to be embarrassed about Mr Lee” He assured “I think I know what the issue may be, so with your permission, I would like to perform a prostate exam to confirm the diagnosis.”

Taeyong looked between the doctor, and his mother, and back to the doctor, turning white as a sheet. “Does my mom have to be there?” He asked, feeling his heart drop into his feet as the doctor nodded.

“You’re still technically a minor, so you need to have a parent present during your prostate exam to ensure that everything is done according to protocol, as well, I’ll have another doctor supervising”. Taeyong had to resist the awful urge to cry again, instead burying his face into the pillows “I’ll give you a moment to get changed into the hospital gown and then I’ll come back and we can get on with the exam”

-

“Mr Lee, meet Dr Seo. He’s one of our residents at the hospital, and he’s going to be observing your prostate exam.”

Dr Seo smiled warmly at him and offered a hand to Taeyong, who shook it with a look of utter disbelief on his face. In short, the younger doctor looked absolutely perfect, and Taeyong was dumbfounded as he looked at him not escaping the sly glance of the doctor who looked between the two of them before resting a hand on the Taeyong’s ankle and smiling at them. “Or perhaps,” he suggested “Doctor Seo might like to practice giving a prostate exam by doing this one?”

Dr Seo seemed to flounder for a moment before nodding and stepping forward and slipping on a pair of gloves. The assisting doctor rolled Taeyong onto his front and pulled up the hospital gown, squeezing Taeyong’s butt slightly as he did so and enticing a little yelp that had Doctor Seo raising an eyebrow as he rubbed clear gel onto his fingers.

“You’ll feel a little pressure. Let me know if it starts hurting…” He said as he began to push his fingers forwards and breached Taeyong’s hole, pressing gently against the walls and feeling along until he came across the place that made Taeyong whine slightly and lower his chest to the bed as his arms gave out. The doctor continued with the examination, crooking his fingers and pressing hard into the spot inside of him which made him see stars as he gave into the pleasure of the doctors fingers that seemed to fill him so perfectly that he couldn’t help but release the knot in his stomach with a sweet little groan. The doctor seemed stunned for a moment as he retracted his fingers and gingerly held out a wipe for Taeyong who gingerly accepted it and began wiping himself down, avoiding the eyes of his mother and the other doctor.

“What do you think Doctor?” His mother asked.

“I think it seems like he has acute prostatitis , which would explain his pain and trouble urinating. His prostate is a little enlarged, and he’s far too young for prostate cancer. So prostatitis seems like the most likely diagnosis, which we’ll be treating with a course of painkillers and antibiotics though if your unable to urinate then you’ll be staying here for a little while until you’ve recovered.” He paused for a moment and flashed Taeyong his melting smile “If there’s anything else I can do for you, please let me know.” He grinned before pulling the curtain back and heading out into the crowded hallway, taking Taeyong’s gaze with him.

-

He cast his eyes out into the courtyard, taking in the sun that filtered weakly through the curtains and fell on two figures stood a little distance away, the first a tall man in a doctors coat and the second a young woman with long dark hair that was clinging to his arm desperately, her stomach rounded with maternity in a way that made his stomach flare with a dark, sick sensation. He pulled away from her and a few firm words seemed to be exchanged as her face fell and she turned away, walking back through the trees and out of sight.

Taeyong picked up a pen, briefly tapping it against the pad of paper before beginning to write:

_My Beloved,_

_I saw you with a woman today, who is she? Your girlfriend? Your sister? Your wife?_

_Shes pregnant too, is it yours?_

_I hope not because I haven’t been able to get you out of my head since the day that we met. I hope that you think about me too sometimes…_

__

__He paused for a moment and contemplated what to write as a sign off before his hand seemed to move on its own, absently scrawling –_ _

__

___I’m all yours,_ _ _

___ _

___Love Baby x ____ _

___ _

___He sat for a moment, simply staring out of the window before beginning to fold it. Once, twice, three times… until a little flower sat in front of him displaying the words that he wanted to say. He placed it on the bedside table for a moment and absently contemplated what to do before the nurse entered to check on him. He smiled slightly._ _ _

___ _

___“Could you give this to Doctor Seo please? Its just a thank you note for him taking care of me so well.”_ _ _


	2. Smoke

_My Beloved,_

_It’s been two weeks since we met, and every time that I see you my heart beats so fast that I feel like I might be dying! Do you ever think of me like that? Are you enjoying talking to me?_

_Sometimes I see you around with that woman, though I don’t understand why, because all you seem to do is argue about everything. Like in the past week alone, I’ve heard you argue about your baby four times, money, cheating and your living arrangements. She cries so much! I’d never cry, unless you asked me to since I suppose you’re the only man worthy of my tears now… ___

__

__He stopped hearing the door open and the all too familiar silhouette of his doctor (Dr Lee he found out) entering his room with a big grin on his face. “Good afternoon Taeyong. How are you feeling?” He asked_ _

__

__“Very well, you and Dr Seo have been taking really good care of me so I’m already feeling a lot better than I was.”_ _

__

__The old doctor smiled again as he move to the window, pulling the blinds and curtains across before turning to Taeyong again “I’d like to do another prostate exam to check the progress of your recovery, is your mother here?”_ _

__

__“No, she was tired so she went home for a few hours.”_ _

__

__“Ah OK” he nodded with a little grimace “I suppose it’ll have to wait until she comes back” He moved as if to leave but Taeyong immediately grabbed for his hand to stop him from moving away._ _

__

__“It’s OK if you do it now, I don’t mind…”_ _

__

__Doctor Lee smiled at him for a moment and rubbed a thumb over Taeyong’s hand. “Should I turn over?” He asked shyly but the doctor only shook his head, climbing onto the bed and hovering over him as his hospital gown was slipped up and settled around his thighs._ _

__

__“I have shorter fingers, so it’s easier for me to feel it when I do it like this…” The doctor whispered as his lubed finger slipped into him and Taeyong could tell the difference immediately, while Dr Seo’s fingers were long and seemed to fill him so completely, Dr Lee’s fingers were certainly shorter and more bony. He gasped slightly when his fingers met with his prostate and began to press gently at first, moving in small circles and eventually pressing harder into the spot, making him squirm slightly but not in the same way that Dr Seo had. The doctor seemed to study his face more intently as he pressed into his prostate, moving his fingers a little bit and examining Taeyong’s face for any change in his expression, though Taeyong simply lay there and stared at the ceiling as the doctor went about the exam._ _

__

__He cast a brief glance down between his legs after the doctor didn’t retract back, but a brief grind of a hand against his groin had him jumping back as if he’d been electrocuted. Dr Lee laughed sheepishly as he slipped his fingers out and threw his gloves away. “Is it OK, Doctor Lee?” He asked nervously “You took a really long time today”._ _

__

__Doctor Lee seemed to stare for a long moment before he broke out into a smile and rubbed a gentle hand over his thigh “Of course, Taeyong. I’d like for you to go and have some blood work done just so I can double check that everything is fine since there’s not been a lot of improvement since the last time we checked it. So if you’d like to go with the nurse then I’ll update your records and go over your tests when they come back from the lab.”_ _

__

__He nodded slightly and allowed the nurse to transfer him into a wheelchair and wheel him out of the room, leaving Doctor Lee behind in the room. As Taeyong disappeared around the corner, the doctor slipped over to the table, rummaging through the few belongings there for a moment before stopping at the notepad, reading its contents. “Dear Mister…? Well isn’t that just so sweet!”._ _

__

__-_ _

__

__His bloods were finished relatively quickly, and upon seeing his wistful face in the reflection of the window the nurse became hesitant to return him to his room. She checked outside the window briefly and when her view was met with nothing but blue skies and sun, she wheeled him outside, setting him under a tree with a brief warning that he’s have an hour to be outside and explore before he had to go back to his room. He did nothing more but nod at her, waiting until she was out of sight before standing and going over to a little shelter at the opposite side of the garden._ _

__

__“Got a smoke?” He asked a man leaning against the wall._ _

__

__“Are you old enough to smoke?” The man asked with a cock of his thick eyebrow as he handed the cigarette over._ _

__

__“Perhaps.”_ _

__

__Taeyong accepted the light from the man and spent a moment drawing in a breath of thick smoke. The taste was so thick and cloying that he could barely resist the urge to choke on it, enticing another laugh from the man who took a draw from his own cigarette and promptly pushed their lips together opening them and releasing the smoke into his mouth. He pulled back and watched with a smile as Taeyong allowed it to seep out of his mouth, keeping their eyes locked as he did so –_ _

__

__“How many times to do I have to tell you not to bother me at work?!” Doctor Seo hissed as he walked away from the pregnant woman._ _

__

__“I’m your wife Johnny! And she is your baby whether or not you want to acknowledge her!”_ _

__

__“- you hot for the doc or something?”_ _

__

__“What” Taeyong hissed as his head snapped towards him._ _

__

__“You’re staring at him all weird”_ _

__

__“I’m not- I don- He’s married!” Taeyong exclaimed as his face flushed red and he took another drag on the cigarette with the man simply laughing._ _

__

__“Doesn’t mean your not hot for him. Don’t worry though, your secret’s safe with me~”_ _

__

__-_ _

__

__Taeyong went back into his room and paused for a minute staring at the bedside table before calling out into the corridor “Has anyone seen my notepad? …. Or my clothes?”_ _


	3. Spark

In the following days, he found that every time he was sleeping he would wake up with a distinct breeze flowing up through the bottom of the hospital gown. Every morning he would find himself gently pressing a finger against his hole and testing the waters, though when there was not semen or swelling, he retracted it back and simply resigned himself to going without for the day. Doctor Seo dropped by every once in a while and checked up on him, dropping that familiar friendly smile to him, but Taeyong’s heart dropped when he saw the longing and pain behind the doctor’s eyes.

On the days where they couldn’t see each other, Taeyong tucked himself away inside of his room with the curtains drawn and the door closed and slipped his fingers inside of himself, trying to reach that spot inside that would make him squirm to not avail. He pitifully ground himself against his fingers as he tried to force them deeper only being met with dissatisfaction at the empty feeling from being too small, and not full enough all at once. 

He whined into the material of his gown, trying to pull the scent of the doctor from the fibres where his hand had rested against his shoulder to no avail and after a moment of borderline pathetic squirming to try and push the fingers deeper he could only dissolve into a little whimpering sobs and choked calls for the doctor –

“Did you call me?” A voice came, and Taeyong could barely react as Doctor Seo rounded the edge of the door and immediately let out a yelp, practically sprinting back around the door and slamming git shut while Taeyong retracted his fingers and covered himself with the blanket. Tears welled in the corners of his eyes as he flushed red and quietly called out to the doctor. 

“Doctor Seo, you can come back now. I’ve covered myself up.”

The doctor peeked around the door a little hesitantly before he entered, taking a seat on the chair next to the bed and completely avoiding eye contact with Taeyong who put his face in his hands and began to violently sob. “Hey no, don’t cry!” The Doctor said as he pulled out a tissue and began to wipe Taeyong’s tears away “You shouldn’t be embarrassed about it, especially since it’s a natural urge and a lot of people do it!”. Taeyong only sobbed harder and the doctor seemed to flail for a moment before he gently lifted Taeyong’s chin and finally made eye contact with the crying teen. “Tell me what’s on your mind Taeyong, you’ve seemed a little bit down in the dumps for the past few days and it might help you to pick your spirits up a little bit.” He whispered, staring into Taeyong’s eyes with a level of sympathy and desperation in his eyes. 

“Well… You see…” He paused, lowering his eyes into his lap and trying to choke down the rising bile in his throat “I seem… To have developed feelings towards you doctor. Romantic feelings.”

The doctor seemed genuinely stunned and could only stare at him for a long moment before he turned and looked out of the window. The sun highlighted his face as he began to speak, “I’m… very flattered quite honestly, and you’re – a very attractive boy – but I cant accept your feelings. I’m married you see, and my wife is having a baby.” He leaned forwards and pressed his lips to his forehead for a lingering second before he pulled back and flashed the smile that Taeyong had grown to love “Someday, Taeyong, someone is going to love you a lot and will be so lucky to have you love them too. I just don’t think that person is me…”. He stood and cast a final glance at him before he left the room. 

“I don’t want anyone else, you’re the only one I want to be in love with…” Taeyong whispered as he slumped back onto the bed and let the tears slip down his cheeks. 

-

It was pouring with rain when Doctor Lee found him, slumped over in bed and decided to sit next to him on the bed. He was weary as the doctor inched closer and closer, and when he reached forwards and grabbed his groin harshly Taeyong squealed and recoiled from the touch, and shot up to the top of the bed before assuming a defensive curl. “WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?” He hissed as Doctor Lee’s face split into a wide grin.

“Well, I think I’m touching my little boyfriend a bit, especially since he likes to act like a bitch in heat whenever someone gives him the slightest bit of attention.”

“Boyfriend…?” 

“Yes, boyfriend. If you wouldn’t like Doctor Seo to be reported to the Medical Council, and lose his licence and credibility for being involved with an underage patient then I suggest that you do what I say.”

Taeyong felt dizzy, “You have no proof that anything inappropriate happened.” He whispered, eyes widening as Doctor Lee pulled a piece of paper out of his coat, unfolding it and began reading. 

“Dear Mister, It’s been two weeks since we met, and every time that I see you my heart beats so fast that I feel like I might be dying! Do you ever think of me like that? Are you enjoying having me?”

“That’s not what I said, and I never gave that to him!”

“Its pretty much what you’re saying, especially after that whole spiel today. I’m sure that if myself and a few witness mention that you confessed to him and we heard obscene noises, and gave them your little love notes then they’d be inclined to believe that something scandalous. They’d have no choice but to investigate and dismiss him, and his life would be ruined.” He pauses and Taeyong took in the way that his face shifted and became more sinister in the light, “I’m sure that you don’t want that to happen, so I suggest that you get on with it.”

“What do you want me to do?” He whispered

“I’m very glad you asked. I suggest that you get down on your hands and knees and get sucking.”


	4. Ember

“Well Taeyong, everything is seeming like its back to normal! You’ll probably be able to go home tomorrow, so I’ll make sure to get the paperwork sorted so that you can go home as soon as possible.”

He heaved a sigh of relief, and plastered a little smile onto his face as he turned to Doctor Seo and thanked him kindly for taking his time to look after him. “Actually, it appears that Taeyong has developed secondary health issues from the prostatitis. I ran some tests on him and he appears to have developed a urinary tract infection, as well I’m concerned that he may have developed a prostatic abscess.” Doctor Lee said with a grave expression but under the mask Taeyong could see that he was practically rubbing his hands with glee at the thought of keeping him in the hospital for longer.

“I’ve seen no evidence of either of these things, the test results aren’t in his medical file…” Doctor Seo said as he flipped through the charts “Do you have them with you?”. Doctor Lee opened a small stack of papers and showed the results to Doctor Seo who raised an eyebrow and accepted them, “I wish you would have told me about it especially if you already performed the biopsy on him to test for an abscess” He sighed and Taeyong had to blink to stop himself from just bursting into tears when he saw the doctor beginning to believe the lies.

The doctor gave him a sad little smile and left the room with the chart in tow leaving him and Doctor Lee alone in his room and though he shrank away from him, when he began unbuckling his belt, Taeyong didn’t dare to run away from him. “I saw you’re making goo goo eyes at Johnny still, its frankly disgusting that you’d be such a whore and betray your boyfriend like that!” He hissed as he pulled his fly down and pulled himself out of his boxers. 

“You’re not my boyfriend…” He muttered quietly but the look that the doctor gave him told him that he’d been heard “I’m sorry-” He yelped but before he could get any further the sound of the blow rang out and his head whipped to the side from its force. He cried out and as the heat began to bloom in his cheek he began to cry loudly. Roughly, the doctor seized his hair and held him close to his face, forcing him into a kiss and pulling back to gently lick the tears away as they rolled down his red cheeks. 

“Now listen –“

“Yes Doctor?” Came a cool voice from the door, and they both turned with looks of horror to find Johnny stood in the doorway staring at them with a hard expression. “Is something wrong here?”

“Not at all Doctor Seo! Taeyong was messing around and fell forwards and on instinct I grabbed him and ended up grabbing him by his hair!”

“I’m sure.” 

Doctor Lee fixed him with a strange look for a moment before he released Taeyong’s hair and pulled his jacket tighter around himself, he pushed past Johnny in the doorway and spared one last scathing look for Taeyong before disappearing around the corner.

“Taeyong, I need to you tell me if Doctor Lee has been doing anything inappropriate to you.”

“No.”

“Taeyong –“ 

“He hasn’t done anything to me.”

“I know it can be hard to talk about, especially if you feel embarrassed but you haven’t done anything wrong here…” 

_It’s funny that you can say that, after all its me that got us stuck in this position _he thought. “He. Didn’t. Do. Anything. Now if you’re done, I want to go out into the courtyard and enjoy the only bit of sun I get in this prison cell.”__

__

__-_ _

__

__He stood in the smoking shelter again, casting a weary eye around the courtyard to make sure that Doctor Lee wouldn’t disturb him while he enjoyed the smoke supplied by the man with the eyebrows, who perpetually seemed to be smoking._ _

__

__“Why are you here all the time?” He asked curiously as he took a drag from his cigarette._ _

__

__“Well, theres a cutie who comes to visit his mother and when he’s here I like to watch him and imagine what he does outside of the hospital.” He grinned, though his eyes were sharp and predatory and made Taeyong shiver slightly “One day you’ll meet someone who’ll make you feel the same way and you’ll just be able to tell that they’re absolutely perfect for everyone…”_ _

__

__Taeyong raised an eyebrow at him and followed his line of sight across the courtyard to where a man with peace hair sat near a bed of flowers with a pale looking woman. He held her hand tightly, as if he was frightened to break her or have her disappear suddenly but even from a distance Taeyong could tell that he was very beautiful. “ I want to put my babies in him…” The man muttered and Taeyong promptly stubbed out his cigarette and turned to leave, only to be met by the sight of a heavily pregnant woman holding a piece of paper._ _

__

__“Are you Lee Taeyong?” She asked, allowing a hand to drift down and rub at her swollen middle._ _

__

__“Yeah.”_ _

__

__“I was told to give you this.” She handed him the piece of paper “I’m not allowed to say who gave it to me, or look at what it is but have it anyway. He seemed serious.”. She promptly turned, fleeing back in the direction of the waiting room and curiously Taeyong opened the scrap of paper and saw the words printed there._ _

__

__‘CLEAN YOURSELF OUT AND LUBE UP, OR YOU’LL BE GETTING YOUR FIRST TIME RAW TONIGHT”_ _

__

__He found his chest constricting and his mind going hazy as he took in the words, and wanted to cry again but instead turned to the man next to him and grasped his hand._ _

__

__“I need you to have sex with me. Right now.”_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohohohoho, the further I get into writing this, the more excited I’m getting! If you thought Kun Mama had some shocking moments, you’ve seen absolutely nothing yet...
> 
> I want to just give a little update about heavenly body, because I know it must be annoying that I keep saying I’ll update it and I haven’t. To make a long story short, I’m not great at writing romantic scenes and the next chapter has a lot of unavoidable romance which I’m struggling with a little. I’m going to release it as soon as I possibly can, but still, many apologies for not having delivered it as of yet. 
> 
> As always, thank you for reading!


	5. Fire

They fell back onto the bed as the man’s lips hurriedly pressed kisses into the tender skin of Taeyong’s neck leaving him whining at the little nips and bites to the tender column of flesh. His hands grasped at the back of his shirt and slipped underneath, feeling the smooth flesh under his fingertips before digging his nails in which earned a deep moan. Absently, he felt a hand slither down his body, resting briefly on his stomach before travelling down to his groin and giving it a firm squeeze. 

Taeyong recoiled, curling up into a ball at the top of the bed and covering his groin. “What’s wrong?” The man asked as he reached out to touch him, dropping with when Taeyong recoiled further into himself. He sighed and stood up from the bed, straightening himself and watching wearily as he slowly uncurled and crawled closer to grasp the back of his shirt. 

“I’m sorry…” He whispered “I don’t know what happened there…”

“Well, I’m presuming that someone must have touched you in some way you didn’t like which is why you got all frigid when I grabbed your crotch.”

Taeyong was stricken by his words and reached down grabbing his hands “I’m not frigid! I promise if we go slow then I’ll get used to it!”

The man just shook his head and pulled his hand away, heading towards the door before stopping for a moment and looking back at Taeyong with a bright smile “There’s nothing wrong with being a little frigid, especially if you have someone who means as much to you as that doctor does. If you’re serious about wanting to be with him, then save yourself for him because the best thing you could be for him is a virgin.” He stopped and stared wistfully down into the courtyard at the peach haired boy “He’ll know that you’re the one if you keep yourself pure and virginal for him.”

“Are you keeping yourself a virgin for him?” He asked curiously.

The man laughed “Of course not, I haven’t been a virgin in a long time. But I hope that he is, or it’ll be a little disappointing.” 

Taeyong raised an eyebrow but was just met with a little smile as he turned and walked out of the door, leaving Taeyong alone. He turned to the window and watched as a butterfly landed on the window, twitching slightly and crawling towards him before a bird captured it in its mouth and it was reduced to nothing more than a black wing carried off into the fading sunlight.

-

He could hardly sleep that night and faded in and out of dreams. He startled whenever a noise passed by his door, but as the hours crept on he found himself relaxing more and more when the door to his room didn’t open. 

Then 5 o’clock rolled around and he heard the scrape of the door opening, and felt the heavy weight as it got on top of him. “Well hello there baby…” Doctor Lee whispered “I bet you’re excited to see me, aren’t you?”. Taeyong lay underneath him in complete silence, even when the doctor grabbed his face in a harsh grip and repeated the question. When he was met with no response, Doctor Lee pulled himself out of his trousers and heaved Taeyong’s hospital gown up around his stomach before positioning himself at his entrance and trying to push forwards into the unrelenting resistance.

He could only sob as the force became greater and he could feel himself beginning to spread to accept the intrusion. “Please don’t touch me there… P-lease…”.

“Why? Are you saving yourself for someone special?” He asked leaning forwards to let his disgusting breath fan over his face “Perhaps… Doctor Seo?” When Taeyong began to sob harder at the mention of his name Doctor Lee laughed lowly into his ear “Well, this is as special as its going to get, because he doesn’t want you like that. And after finding out the kind of things that you’ve done, no one else would want you either!” He pressed forwards again, shoving the teen’s face into the pillow and bearing his whole weight down into him.

Suddenly, there was a flurry of noise and movement and the weight was lifted from on top of him as Doctor Lee went crashing to the floor. Then the heavy sound of contact rang out through the room and he rushed over, finding Johnny sat on top of the other doctor, ramming his fist into his face. Over and over and over, even when it came back with blood on it, he kept going until Taeyong grabbed his hand and pulled it away looking at the young doctor imploringly.

“Stop. Please.”

It hovered for a moment and then uncurled into a hand that gripped Taeyong’s as it were a lifeline.

Then that hand found his cheek as held it dearly as it pulled his face closer and the Doctor kissed him. Once, hard, but it was enough to have Taeyong’s head spinning and his heart pounding in his chest. Smiling, he pulled away but his heart dropped as he saw the look of horror plastered on the young doctor’s face. He seemed to have returned to his senses at he took in the sight in front of him, and hauled up the older man by his collar, dragging him out of the room and throwing him down in the corridor where the other doctors and patients had gathered at the sound of the noise.

Inside the room, he drowned out the frenzy of voices and settled back onto the bed. Touching a hand to his lips, he considered whether it had been a dream, or perhaps his karma coming back around for protecting the doctor who had finally reciprocated his love. He picked up the notepad and began to desperately scribble:

_My beloved Johnny,_

_Its been a long time, but I feel as though I cant just try to ignore the way I feel anymore. Something is telling me that you’re meant to be mine, and I know I already belong to you even if we don’t really know each other. I’m not going to just give up on you like that, not ever._

_Always yours,_

_Baby ___

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm already getting excited~ I love dropping the little breadcrumbs so see if you can pick up on them and tell me what you think is gonna happen in the comments, because theories get me writing faster!
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	6. Changes

On the day that he was discharged from the hospital, Taeyong sobbed. He cried relentlessly as is mother handed Doctor some flowers and a card and prompted him to hand over the gift that he’d been told to get for the baby that grew inside of his wife. He’d picked out an owl. An ugly thing with straggly pink hair and an angry expression, but he handed it to Johnny with a red face and muttered about how the owl was meant to represent knowledge and would surely watch over his baby when it slept, and Johnny accepted it with a look of happiness. Later that night when Taeyong lay in his bed, he cried to the thought of that smile and when the tears had saturated the pillow, he allowed his hand to gravitate down and hover over his dick before moving back.

His mother forced him to go back to school the next day, and he found that he could do little more than mope as his mind drifted away to thoughts of Johnny hovering over him and whispering –

“Taeyong! Earth to Taeyong!” He looked up and was met with the sight of Taeil and Doyoung leaning over onto his desk “Did being in the hospital melt your brain or something?”

“No, I’ve just got a lot on my mind…” 

They seemed to evaluate him for a moment before Taeil slapped his hands down on the desk “I’d know that expression anywhere, did you meet someone special?!”

He only grinned, and the two of them seemed to descend into madness as they pulled up chairs and began assaulting him with questions until he held up a hand to silence them. “I did meet someone. He’s a doctor, but he’s married and he’s having a baby…” Their expressions fell and Taeyong almost felt bad at their disappointment “…but a few nights ago he kissed me.” They perked right up again and began to scramble to talk to each other.

“Screw his wife! He’s clearly into you if he’s willing to cheat on his wife with you!” 

“He thinks that I’m still a child and that its just a passing crush”

“Well, clearly your doctor is dumb and blind” Doyoung announced and Taeyong could only laugh “Though sometimes you do look like a literal infant”

“No I don’t” He protested “I can’t help that I have a very young looking face!”

Doyoung raised his eyebrows and opened his mouth before Taeil cut in again “Well, maybe if your doctor thinks that you’re too young then you should make yourself seem a littl older so he’ll take your words more seriously.”

“How do you propose I do that? And how do you propose I speak to him since I’m not in the hospital anymore?”

“What hospital was it that he works at?” Doyoung asked as had his fingers poised on his phone keyboard.

“Seoul National University Hospital.”

“OK then, you get Taeil to make your face better, and I’ll sort you out.”

-

The courier walked through the door carrying the box in his hands as if it was precious cargo as he walked through the hospital foyer and set it down onto the desk. “I’ve got hospital records here for you?” He asked the woman behind the counter who beamed at him. 

“Doctor Seo!” He called and the doctor turned in confusion, catching sight of him and looking even more confused until he pulled his hat off and pushed back his pink hair for the doctor to take in his whole face. 

“Oh! Taeyong!” He laughed, “I didn’t recognise you at all! Your new hair really suits you, and is that a nose piercing?”

“Yep!” 

“Well, you look good.” The doctor said as he patted Taeyong’s arm and allowed it to hover for a moment before pulling back as if he’d been burned with a strange expression on his face. “You should probably go ahead and follow the other wise you’ll find yourself in a whole bunch of trouble. Come and find me when you’re done though and I’ll get you a cookie or something from the break room.”

He huffed slightly but turned and followed the nurse who had been watching the exchange between them with a look on her face that Taeyong couldn’t read. “Is there something going on between you and Doctor Seo?” She asked “Because if there is then I would advise against it, Sooyun is my friend and you know that she’s pregnant right? Well, I don’t think that now is a time for Johnny to be exploring himself when his baby is due in a few months” She paused for a few moments and stared at Taeyong with a hard expression, taking in how his face didn’t waver from the look of distaste that he had adopted when their conversation began. “I think that perhaps Johnny is frightened that something is going to change by having a child but Sooyun loves him and I know that he loves her too, so you have no place to interfere with that.”

He spared a glance around the room and caught a glance of camera in the corner of the room. He made no effort to hide his face as he placed the box down and pushed past her and left the hospital, sparing a moment to sit outside with his notepad and jot a note down before going back to his van and driving away.

-

“Johnny, you cant walk away from this!” The nurse shouted as Johnny walked across the landing and settled out of the sight of his patients with a cigarette perched in his mouth, he lit it carefully and regarded her with a weary sigh and a pitiful glance. “You’re attracted to that boy aren’t you?”

“No. He was one of my patients and that’s the extent of our relationship.”

She glared and approached him, leaning close to him as he leaned against the hand rail “You stop seeing him or else I might have to go and tell the police about your relationship with Sooyun. I know all about it after all. Or perhaps they’d like to know about your relationship with your underaged patient? Or-“ A flurry of movement caught Johnny’s attention a moment too late as a figure clad in a hospital robe threw themselves against the nurse who flew as if she was a rag doll. Her head met the wall with a sickening crack and as she lay there motionless, Johnny could see the rivulets of red rolling down her head and setting into her blue uniform. The figure stopped for a moment and turned to him, and beyond the lengths of long, thick blonde hair, Johnny could see an eye. A blue eye that watched him with lust and adoration before turning away again and taking off down the stairs, leaving only a note behind in her wake. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! 
> 
> I hope you’re enjoying the story! If anyone cares, I have decided to rewrite Kun Wife in the next few days after having reformulated, replanned and come to terms with the story I’ll be writing, so please be patient with me on that! My updates are going to be less frequent in the coming few weeks as I only have three weeks until my exams start, but I’ll still try to post as often as I can.
> 
> Let me know what you think of the chapter as after all your support really motivates me to write and continue with the story instead of doing what I did with Kun Wife.
> 
> As always, thank you for reading!


	7. Picture

He woke to the sound of knocking on the door, over the dim hum of his TV he heard his mother call for him, telling him that the police were at the door wanting to talk to him. Taeyong shoves on his bottoms and headed downstairs where two police officers were waiting for him in the lounge with very grave expressions. “Are you Lee Taeyong?” The female officer asked and he nodded quickly “We have some questions for you about a murder that happened later yesterday night.”

“A murder?! Who died?”

The officers exchanged a look, “A nurse at Seoul National University Hospital. We believe that you may have had a motive to hurt her.” Taeyong went pale for a moment before he spluttered indignantly but the officers pressed on “CCTV footage from the hospital archives shows that the two of you were arguing in there earlier in the afternoon about the doctor who witnessed the murder.”

“You’re talking about Doctor Seo” He said evenly and they nodded slightly, drawing a laugh out of him “She was horrifically wrong about the nature of our relationship, she thought that I was romantically interested in Doctor Seo but I’m not! She threatened me in the archives but I didn’t take her seriously because none of the stuff she said was true and we both knew it.”

“Can you please tell us where you were at around 11pm last night?”

“I finished work at half past ten, then I drove back to my friend Doyoung’s house to thank him for getting me the courier job and I ended up not getting home until 1 am, so I was with Doyoung. Now if you’ll excuse me I have things to do today and I need to get going.”

-

They strolled down the street casually, not too bothered about going quickly nor going slowly until they reached a house in a little suburban neighbourhood. With a happy smile they approached the door and opened the letter flap slightly to peer inside the house, finding parcels of tiny doll like clothing lying all over the floor along with cans of pink paint, the sound of footsteps echoed through the flap and they pulled back instinctively to shove the letter through the mailbox before walking away

Johnny approached the door when he heard the gentle clack of the card against the wooden floorboard, he picked it up gently and was immediately hit with the gentle smell of something sweet, like it had been soaked in perfume or air freshener for hours before it had ended up inside his house. He peeled it open and read it quickly –

_‘Dear Mister,_

_I’m so sorry that what you saw was so gruesome, I didn’t think she’d actually die when I pushed her. But I suppose that something good came out of it even if I had to give up a little bit of myself to do it, after all you looked so handsome when you were on the news talking about me this morning!_

_I have to admit that when I saw you in that suit I got a little bit excited because I imagined you wearing a suit like that when we get married in the future. Like, just picture it – we’ve just gotten married and you’ve carried me into our bedroom, I’m nervous because you’re going to be my first time but you peel my dress away from me and you tell me how beautiful I am and how much it means for me to be only saved for you. When I think about how I’d like to be with you I imagine myself all fat with your babies and I’d like to think that you’d still love me even when I got fat…’_

__

__He could hardly bring himself to not cringe as he continued to read the pages of ramblings about some future that his mysterious admirer had imagined the two of them living together. By the end of the page he could barely bring himself to read the words ‘Always Yours, Baby x’ printed at the bottom like some awful taunt. He sat down on the bottom of the stairs and reread the letter though as he went to put it back into the envelope a little slip fell out. Curiously he picked it up and examined it finding a picture of a very pale, very flat chest displayed there with a little caption on it ‘I’m flat at the moment, but if I had your babies then they’d grow for sure!’ and he immediately threw it away, watching as it skidded across the floor and came to a stop in front of the door which rattled slightly and opened as Sooyun entered. He lunged for it and slapped his hands down to cover it as she looked down in surprise._ _

__

__“What are you doing, Shujin? She asked with a look of confusion._ _

__

__“Nothing for you to worry about Sooyun, I just dropped something from a thank you letter that a patient gave me.” He soothed and she simply shrugged “You were on the news again by the way…”_ _

__

__“Was it to do with me doing something good or another appeal?” Johnny sat and observed her silently as she took a deep breath and seemed to will the tears that pricked in the corners of her eyes away. “I’m going to have a bath, and your daughter is kicking if you want to feel her for once in the seven months shes been inside of me.”_ _

__

__“No. I’m going to go and finish decorating the nursery, come in if you want in a while and judge it as usual.” He stood and walked up the stairs without another word, deviating and heading into the office and sitting at the desk without a word to Sooyun who slipped into the bathroom._ _

__

__-_ _

__

__They returned the next day and paused where there on the doorstep was a letter with ‘Baby’ written across the front in cursive writing. They leaned down and picked it up, pocketing it as they heard the clack of heels behind them. They smiled at Sooyun who cast a suspicious glance at them as they walked by. “Wrong house,” they announced to her, earning a little nod “Do you know where this address is? I’m not even sure this is the right street that I’m on!_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick thing because my laptop is dying but it needs to be said, **there wont be any chapters from the 1st to the 25th of May because I have exams that need to pass. ******
> 
> Thank you for your support as always, let me know what you think!


	8. Virginity

‘Dear Baby, 

It’s come to my attention that you’re not really something that I can ignore anymore, especially if these are the lengths that you’re willing to go to in order to defend our relationship from others. I want to meet you and talk to you, if you want to meet with me then please come to The Shilla at 7pm.

Yours Sincerely,

Doctor John Seo’

They read over the note a few times before folding it back up and putting it into their blazer pocket and walking into the hotel. Seeing him sat in the corner of the restaurant, they approached and sat down opposite to him, smiling widely as he lifted his head and made eye contact with them. There was a beat of silence before they spoke in a raspy voice, “I’m very happy to see you, Mister”.

“I’m glad to see you too. I wasn’t sure that you were going to come.”

“Of course I’d come, I’d do anything you ask me to.”

“Even hand yourself in for hurting that nurse?” He asked and was met with only a laugh as the blonde rolled their eyes.

“Of course not! How am I supposed to get you to fall in love with me if I’m in prison, or back in that awful hospital?”

“You were in the hospital the night you pushed that nurse, weren’t you? Why were you there?”

They hummed nonchalantly and waved away the waiter as he approached, “Yep, I suppose you could say I was just passing through! But if you’ve not come here to confess that we should be together then I’m going to go now.”

“Wait!” He called and they turned to face him with a questioning expression “Please, hand yourself in and stop this, I’d think much more of you if you did that for me” 

Baby simply laughed again and approached him, sitting next to him in the booth to lean close to his ear and whisper “Doctor Seo, there is no way that I’m going to do that. I met a person once who told me that sometimes people have to suffer for true happiness to exist, and until I encountered you, I had never known true happiness in any capacity so no matter who has to suffer to be removed from your way, I’ll make sure you experience true happiness as well.” They stood again and left, leaving Johnny dumbfounded for a moment before he stood and rushed after them finding no one resembling Baby stood outside of the hotel when he reached the entrance. 

“Doctor?” Came a timid little call from next to him and he looked down to see Taeyong stood next to him “What are you doing here?” 

“I was meeting someone, but they seem to have disappeared… What are you doing here?” 

“I was supposed to meet someone here for a date, but it seems as if they stood me up!” His eyes glistened slightly in the bright streetlights and Johnny admired his profile for a moment before nudging him gently.

“Come on in and eat with me, I’ve got a free meal courtesy of my bosses at the hospital and it seems like we could both do with some cheering up.”

-

His hand desperately grabbed for the doorknob as they kissed with almost violent passion, they could scarcely pull away long enough to get through the door and find the bed, quickly shedding layers of clothing and exposing the bare skin to the cold air. Taeyong groaned at the doctor’s mouth roamed along the expanse of his chest before sealing around a nipple and beginning to suck on it, nibbling gently on the nub before releasing it with a pop and shifting to the other side.

“Doctor!” He whined and Johnny pulled back, staring down at the younger man for a moment before bending to kiss him with unusual gentleness.

“Call me Johnny.” He muttered before leaning back and fumbling with his belt. Taeyong sat up on his elbows and pulled his lip between his teeth as he watched as the doctor shed his remaining articles of clothing then addressed him again “Have you got lube or condoms with you?”.

“No. I never thought that this was how my night would end up so I never thought about it.” 

Johnny seemed troubled for a moment until Taeyong sat up and captured his face between his hands and looked into his eyes in earnest. “Hey, stop thinking so much! If we’ve got no lube then we just gotta switch it up a bit, so instead of being slow and gentle with me, go ahead and destroy me.”

“You sure? I know its your first time, so maybe it should me more special…”

“I’m sure! I know that it’ll be memorable no matter how we do it so we might as well go ahead!”

He rolled onto his front and cast a sultry look over his should as he parted his cheeks and bared himself to the doctor who only stared at him for a moment before moving forwards and spitting straight onto his hole, making him quiver slightly from the strange new sensations. Then came the fingers that first rubbed the spit into the muscle, massaging it gently to relax the muscles before pushing them against the ring of muscles and trying to edge them through the resistance. Taeyong grabbed his wrist “I don’t want prep.” He whispered shyly.

“What? I know you’re a virgin but still, its gonna hurt like hell if I don’t prep you.”

“I know” He confessed “But I wanna remember this, and even if its gonna hurt I wanna feel it.”

Johnny nodded and spat into his palm, pumping himself quickly. He leaned forwards so that his chest was flush to Taeyong’s back and pressed a kiss to his neck quickly as he lined up and forced himself up into his body. Taeyong screamed as his muscles gave way and the burning sensation of being too full, too quickly settled into his lower back and ask Johnny began to thrust he found himself taking the pillow into his mouth to muffle his screams. "You feel so good baby” The doctor whispered and Taeyong flushed with happiness as he felt the wet rivulets of blood run down his thigh. 

“I feel good” He mumbled with a little smile as he collapsed forwards and lost himself in the sensation of feeling whole.


	9. Illicit

He rested his head against Johnny’s bare chest and traced small circles into it as he stared out of the window and watched the sun rose slowly. Next to him, Johnny was smoking quietly but his hand rubbed Taeyong’s arm gently, then moved and seized the ashtray on the opposite bed side table. He stubbed out the cigarette and set the tray back down, and spared a soft smile to his partner who only tucked his head under his chin. “Thank you” Taeyong whispered softly “For spending the night with me.”

“Its nothing really, but thank you for spending the night with me too. It means a lot to have someone so understanding of the circumstances who isn’t going to judge me for this.”

He lifted his head curiously and cocked an eyebrow “How do you mean?”

“Well…” He started, moving to look out of the window “I suppose I’ve known that I’m gay for a while. A lot of people I’ve had relationships with in the past have been in the same circles as me and know of my situation so they tend to be a little judgemental about having these kind of relationships.”

“I hope you don’t mind me asking, but if you knew that you were gay, why did you marry your wife?”

“My marriage to Sooyun was quite sudden, and at the time I was so infatuated with her that it seemed like she’d be the only one for me and I was so desperate to be with her that I’d do anything. I do love her, I suppose, but I’m not feeling fulfilled in our marriage and I think she knows that. But she also knows that I wont leave her because of the baby.” “But would you leave her? If you didn’t have the baby?” 

Johnny only laughed and shook his head slightly before kissing Taeyong’s forehead “I don’t know honestly. But its nothing you should worry about for now.”

On the bedside table, the phone began to buzz and Johnny picked it up then held a finger to his lips as he answered the call and listened to the person on the other end before cursing and springing up from the bed and beginning to shove his clothes on. Taeyong rolled and admired him as he shoved his clothes on and headed for the door. “Where are you going?”

“It appears that I’m about to become a father, I gotta go to the hospital.” The younger man seemed to deflate and Johnny paused then crossed the room and pulled him into a gentle kiss “You can stay in here for as long as you want, hell, get breakfast if you want and just tell them to charge my card for it.” And without another word he walked out of the door, leaving Taeyong feeling dirty and used on the cooling bed. He flopped back and stared at the ceiling, contemplating whether or not to order something from the breakfast menu or whether to just go home though the sound of his phone chiming hand him out of bed in moments, though he couldn’t help but cock an eyebrow when he saw the message waiting for him.

“MEET ME IN HALF AN HOUR. WE NEED TO TALK.”

-

He slid into the booth across from the blonde who sipped on their milkshake thoughtfully and when they saw him, their face split into a huge grin and they lunged across the table to embrace him. “Taetae! You actually decided to show up!” They cheered and Taeyong nodded slightly.

“I didn’t know it would be you that wanted to meet me. Otherwise I would have come sooner. Anyway, what was it that you needed to talk to me about?”

“Your doctor!”

He tensed as they sipped their milkshake again, “What about him?”

“Well, I get it now! Why you like him so much. After all, he took the time to reply to me and ask me to eat with him yesterday at the hotel. He really is a darling, and I’m excited to be with him in the future…” Taeyong stiffened and his jaw clenched as they continued “When you told me about him, I wasn’t sure if I believed that a person as sweet as that could exist, but he does!”

“Why are you telling me about this?”

“Because I want to go after him. But of course, I owe you for helping me out that night, so if you want to then I’ll step back and let you go after him. Though of course, you need to love him properly, and love him to the point of madness or else someone else might just come along and take him from you. Do you want to be with him?” 

“You know I do. I told you when we first met, and you know that I’d do anything for him.”

“I know! I suppose you want me to stop using your pseudonym as well then?”

“Of course, I don’t appreciate him thinking I’m a creep because you’re unoriginal.”

They stood from the booth and stretched before stooping and pressing a kiss to Taeyong’s cheeks before skipping out of the dinner without another word. He watched them leave and turn the corner, heading down the street but a little cough had him whipping his head in the direction of the noise, where he found Taeil watching him.

“You OK?” He asked as he settled across him in the booth “You’ve been sat here on your own for like ten minutes”

He laughed slightly before shaking his head and standing to stretch “I was chatting with someone, and they just left a minute ago before you came over to me. But anyways, I gotta go and take a shower – I had a long night!” With a wink, Taeil watched him leave the dinner.

“Strange” He muttered to himself “I didn’t see anyone going out when I came in, if they’d just left their meeting – actually no, never mind.”


	10. Vulture

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Its kind of necessary for me to say (even if it is spoilers) that if you find a child being murdered or suicide upsetting, then perhaps you should skip out on this chapter.

During his next shift, Johnny had him bent over the cabinet in the records room tucked just out of sight of the camera and the door. He pounded him ruthlessly and Taeyong could only whine and push himself back into the dry drag of his dick against his walls, accepting everything that the doctor was giving him but still demanding more from him. Faintly, he registered the sound of the door creaking open and sucked in a breath, leaning back so that we was resting against Johnny’s chest and whispering “Stop, they’re gonna catch us…”

Johnny stilled for a moment and listened to the sound of the person rummaging through the files before beginning to thrust with renewed vigour with a hand clamped over Taeyong’s mouth to smother the sounds that poured out. The younger boy’s eyes rolled back in his head as Johnny began to press on his prostate with every thrust and as he hit his peak he slumped back against the doctor’s chest, allowing him to keep going with barely a squeak of protest. It didn’t take long for him to finish inside of him, and as the door slammed shut, the two of them pulled apart sharing a brief kiss before tugging their clothes back on again. Johnny moved for the door before pulling Taeyong back into a parting kiss and slipping out of the room. Taeyong followed suit, unaware of the tearful eyes watching him as he brushed past Johnny with a wink. 

-

The call came in the early of the morning, piercing through the stillness of the twilight and waking Taeyong from his sleep. He grappled for the phone and held it up to his ear, slurring a quiet “Hello?”

A sob broke from the other end of the line and he bolted upright. “I cant do it Taetae. I can’t!”

“What can’t you do?”

“I cant watch you two together!” They cried.

“We're not together, I don’t know –“

“I saw you in the records cupboard this afternoon. Having sex with him.” They sobbed “I cant Taetae, you’ve spoiled him now! How would I ever be able to compete with you now that you’ve had him?”

“There’s no need to compete for him! We could both just have him!” He insisted but the sobbing only grew louder.

“We can’t, we can’t we can’t we can’t! I can't have him anymore, but you can. So I’m gonna do what’s right and eliminate myself from his mind so you can pursue him without worrying that I might do something to you.”

Taeyong paused in shock and stared at the glowing screen before putting it back to his ear “What are you going to do?” He asked quietly.

“It doesn’t matter. But what does matter is that I have something that you need to know.”

“Let me know where you are, I’ll come and get you and we can go and get something to eat and talk about this whole thing-“

“-He’s going to leave. With his wife and his baby. He wasn’t even going to tell us, but he’s going to go back to Japan.” The boy froze, completely stricken by what he was hearing as they continued to speak “That’s why I need you to do something for me – I need you to go to his house, I know you know where it is, and I need you to eliminate the problem so that he’ll stay. Then when he stays you need to keep him by your side for the rest of his life.”

“I can’t do that.”

“Well you’re going to have to, you’re gonna have to love him for me!” They giggled before a click was heard and the shot rang out over the line, followed by nothing but silence. He knew in that moment what they had meant when they said that he needed to eliminate the problem to make him stay, and so he rose from his bed and dressed quietly then padded down the stairs to his bike, mounting it and heading over to the house. The drive was short, and in the early hours of the morning it was mostly silent until he reached the house and stopped short, contemplating if carrying out “Baby’s” final was something that he could do though in his moment of hesitation he could hear them whispering in the corners of his mind.

“You can do it Taetae!” They whispered and he steeled his resolve, walking up to the door and simply turning the handle. To his surprise, it swung open without a sound and he was able to walk up the stairs to the nursery with no indication of being there at all. He stared down at the baby who slept peacefully unaware of his presence in her room and briefly, he considered turning back and pretending that he’d never been there.

“You can do it Taetae!” Came the whisper again as his hand seized the pillow from the rocking chair and lowered it down onto the sleeping baby’s face and pressing hard. The baby seemed to wake up at the pressure of the pillow over her face and Taeyong could hear her beginning to cry under it, he blindly cast a glance around the room and saw the baby monitor plugged into the wall. He yanked the monitor out of the wall and pulled the cord from the back, throwing the monitor away before wrapping the chord around the infant’s neck and yanking it hard. He pulled once, then again, then again until he heard a little crack and the baby feel silent in her crib.

Taeyong collapsed to the floor next the crib and watched the purple baby for a long moment before putting his head in his hands and beginning to cry. “I’m proud of you, I always knew you were strong enough to love him and you’ve only proven yourself more!” He only cried harder and their voice seemed to become more insistent “You need to get out of here now, her mother is going to check on her soon and you don’t need to be there to see that. You’ve done your job.”

Leaving the house, he drifted back to his bike and started the engine as the anguished cry of Johnny’s wife came down the stairs and followed him home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't I say it was gonna get wild? (ꈍ ꒳ ꈍ✿)
> 
> Thanks for reading as always, and let me know what you think!


	11. News

“Soooooo… Maybe you screwed it up?” The blonde figure said from where they were perched on the bottom of his bed, pulling the seeds out a strawberry one by one “He’s gone anyways. Didn’t even say goodbye to you or anything, just upped and left you alone. Congrats Taetae! It takes a lot to screw things up so badly!”

“You don’t need to rub it in, I tried my best and did what you asked me to…” 

“Nope you didn’t!” They insisted as one manicured nail began to gouge into the strawberry “If it were me then I would have killed his wife as well! Then he’d have no one else but you!” 

“She seems nice though… I don’t think it would have done any good for him to have his baby die and his wife at once, they might have arrested him or something.” ‘Baby’ sighed and tossed the strawberry into their mouth before chewing it violently and spitting the mush of fruit back onto the blanket, Taeyong simply rolled his head away and payed them no mind as they began to watch him from the corner of their eye. ‘Baby’ poked him after a moment and Taeyong ignored them, prompting more pokes as they began to become impatient with him. “Taetae~ Don’t be depressed over being a failure.” They said, narrowing their eyes when he buried his face in his pillow “Taetae, get out of bed and go do something, like get a coffee, its becoming depressing to watch you moping around like this.”

Naturally, he ignored them – until the poking started again and Taeyong found himself getting dressed and dragging himself to a café nearby, where he ordered an iced americano and tucked himself into the corner to watch the news on the little TV that hung over the counter. A man with dark hair approached and hovered for a long moment, drawing Taeyong’s attention before he asking if he could sit at the table, earning nothing but a slight nod as confirmation. 

“-In other news, the body of a young woman was discovered in a hotel room in Cheongnyangi. Police have issued a statement, claiming that the young lady -who’s name has not been revealed – may have committed suicide. The police also state that they are investigating the young lady as a possible suspect in the murder case that occurred at Seoul National University Hospital two months ago, as her description matches that of a patient who was believed to have escaped on the night of the incidence-“

“It’s sad isn’t it?” The man asked as he turned his glance back to the pink haired man who sat across from him, and he only nodded silently before turning back to the TV.

“-Police are asking people who may have witnessed a crime taking place in this neighbourhood to contact them with their accounts, as it is now believed that the home invasion resulted in the murder of the family’s two week old daughter-“

“That’s sad too, isn’t it Taeyong?” He asked and the boy’s head whipped towards the smiling man who tilted his head and swivelled fully in his seat to face him “I know what you did by the way, to Doctor Seo’s baby, so there’s no use trying to lie about it.”

He felt a rush of nausea rise in his throat as the room began to spin slightly “What do you want?”

“I’m just curious about you~ After all, you must be a very special person if you would be willing to murder a baby for the one you love.” He took in Taeyong’s pale face for a moment before he stood and made a beckoning gesture as he walked out of the door leaving Taeyong scrambling after him to catch up. Outside, he leaned against the window and lit a cigarette, taking a long drag before addressing him again “I have a proposition for you – If you’re interested of course.”

“Proposition?”

“Uh huh! You love him right? That’s why you killed that baby, and with such dedication you probably want to make sure that you’re perfect and ready to be everything that he needs from someone who wants to be with him. Am I right?” He nodded in response “Well, your obviously imperfect at the moment because you’re dirty, so I have a solution to that. I can train you to be perfect for him.”

“Train me…? No! I’m not a dog that needs to be trained!” 

The man sighed and took another long draw on his cigarette before putting it out and blowing the smoke into Taeyong’s face. He handed a slip of paper over and walked away without another word, leaving a confused Taeyong on the street.

-

“Am I unclean?”

“Yep. Only a complete psychopath would kill a baby for someone else, and now that you’re not a virgin and you’re a baby murderer your lily white image is completely ruined!” He bent over the sink slightly, averting his eyes from hers that stared back in the mirror, though she only draped herself over his back and licked the shell of his ear before whispering into it “How could he ever want you now, when everything that made you so appealing to him is lost and you still look like someone who whores themselves out for attention, hmmmm? Taetae?”

“I’m not unclean, he would still want me no matter how I am because we have a connection.”

“Yep, the connection is between his dick and your virginity and that’s as deep as the connection gets between the two of you. You weren’t strong enough to take control and kill his wife, and you’re not strong enough to love him now-“ The flare of anger rose up and out of him as he rammed his fist through the glass of the mirror and pulled it back, looking at his bleeding hand in complete disbelief. 

She draped herself over his back and kissed his cheek once gently “Call him, you need to get trained out of these kinds of outbursts.”


	12. Mother!

The house was surprisingly spacious, he noted as the man -Ten he reminded himself – herded him through the door and held out a chair at the table for him. “Perhaps I should explain some things before we start anything, after all you still have the chance to back out of this.”

“Sure, go ahead” Taeyong replied quietly. 

“Well, our form of training is very intensive and some people who have gone through it have resulted to killing themselves during the process. I have a plan of it, and I’m hoping that before we start you might look over it and suggest changes that might help to make it more bearable for them.” Taeyong stared for a moment before nodding slowly and holding his hand out for the plan and reading over it slowly. 

“Did any of those who committed suicide leave notes behind?” He asked after a few minutes and Ten only stood in response, heading for a drawer nearby and pulling them out then handing them over to Taeyong for inspection “Well, it seems that they feel that they have no role within this dynamic that you have going on. I cant really blame them either, some of this stuff is horribly cruel and seems to border on torture, if a person wasn’t strong enough then it wouldn’t be surprising for them to kill themselves. “

“So what do you think needs to be done?”

“Well… I think that perhaps you should give them a role of some sort, or something positive to aim towards!”

“What do you suggest that aim is?”

“What do you want from the people that you’re ‘training’?”

“Someone to look after this family, someone who will care for us and love us and do what we tell them to do.” 

“Then perhaps… A mother? No – that’s too formal for a family… How about a Mama instead? Especially since it represents a figure of love and strength but also fertility and happiness.” Ten seemed to be on board with the proposal so Taeyong pressed onwards “As for the rest of the plan, leave it with me and we can get started tomorrow, if you want me to be the trail run of it that is.”

-

He was watching TV with the finished draft of the training programme when Ten came back to check on him, he sat down next to him for a short few minutes to watch the remainder of the news coverage. “-The police have requested that students studying on the campus remain vigilant, especially young men who have been part of the rapists pattern up until this point. The police say that security on campus has been elevated until the rapist is caught, and they are working diligently to protect the students from any threat-“ the reporter informed and Ten rolled his eyes before picking up the plan and beginning to flick through it letting out an approving grunt until he reached the final page and read what it said.

“I have a question about this – how would the step titled as ‘Fertility’ be able to be adapted for a male ‘Mama’?”

“It wouldn’t be possible, unless there’s a way for a man to get pregnant. If there’s a way then you’d just have to put that somewhere and hope that you got the same result-“ They were interrupted as an entourage of boys all flooded through the door, chatting loudly amongst themselves. They stopped dead in their tracks at the sight of him and when Ten gestured for them to sit down they immediately all sat down. “Boys, meet Taeyong. He’s gonna be training with us and help with making adjustments so that we can have a successful ‘Mama’ the next time we have one! Introduce yourselves to him.”

They went around themselves and Taeyong mentally noted: Kunhang, Yukhei, Dejun and Yangyang. Though his thought was cut short when Ten addressed him again “So, we’re going to start with the first step then, since its still applicable. You’re going to detox from cigarettes because lord knows what it will do for your health, and your fertility will be shot if you carry on smoking like you’re a chimney.” He handed him a pack of patches with a smile “If you feel the need to smoke use the patches, and if they’re not helping then let me know and I’ll try to find something else to help you since you’re doing us such a great service and all.”

“Its not that big of a deal really…” 

“Rubbish! If you want Yukhei can drive you home to make sure you get home alright, its getting dark out now.”

Taeyong nodded and with a roll of his eyes, Yukhei stood from the sofa and gestured for him to follow.

-

The house was empty and dark when he arrived home and Taeyong paid it little mind as he slipped upstairs and entered his bedroom, only to find himself being pushed from behind onto the floor. He let out a yelp as his chest impacted with the floor and was immediately shushed as the figure on top of him stroked his hair and settled on top of him. There was a brief moment of fumbling as his attacker pulled off their belt and released themselves from the constraints of their trousers and then proceeded to pull his jeans down rather unceremoniously. 

“Don’t worry darling, I’ll make sure that it feels good for you too. I’m not selfish and we should both get something out of making love.”

They thrusted then and Taeyong allowed himself to scream at the sensation of his dick tearing through him, which was only made more unbearable when they began to thrust up into him. He lost himself in the numbness that settled over his mind and became limp as they seized his hips and began to move faster until he felt them – the lips that moved gently on his neck. They nipped and sucked at the soft column of his neck and pulled back to whisper “I’m doing this because I love you, you know?” before kissing him one last time and leaving him, wet between the legs and numb, on his bedroom floor.


	13. Talks

It became a sort of ritual after that night, as every Tuesday night he would find himself pinned down to the floor of his bedroom and he would be taken on every insistence. Sometimes he would up after one of their encounters and see bouquets of flowers, or boxes of chocolates or even a dinner packaged up from a fancy restaurant waiting for him, each garnished with a card that simply read “It was great to see you tonight x”. As his encounters with the rapist continued, he found that they allowed him to lie on his front, facing them and noticed that they seemed to become progressively more gentle with him, even pushing their mask up enough to kiss him on the mouth. 

He blushed under their attention, feeling the loneliness ebb away under the touch of their hands and so he allowed his body to get lost in the strange pleasure of them on top of him, allowing himself to spread his legs a little wider or wrap his arms around their neck. 

One night after he returned from Ten’s house he was met with nothing but silence. There was no figure waiting for him upstairs and so he settled down to order take out. He was halfway through his food when there was a sound upstairs followed by a call of his name. “Down here!” He called back and was surprised when a familiar masked figure descended the stairs and flopped down next to him “You want some?” He offered and the figure just shrugged before accepting the container. 

“How are things going for you? You’ve been gone late a lot recently and I wondered if something was going on with you.” he asked.

Taeyong smiled at him “I’ve been working to better myself, and that’s takes a lot of time an effort to do.”

“How’s it going?"

“Good! I quit smoking and made some big decisions about my future.”

“What kind of decisions are those?” 

“I’ve decided that university isn’t for me, I’m going to spend some time working and then when I eventually meet someone and settle down, I want to be a stay at home parent for our children.”

The man let out a low whistle “Those are some big plans!”

“Yeah, I hope that someone will love me enough to make all of my wishes come true. If it were possible I would bear children for the person I love!”

“Got anyone in mind for these plans? You seem like you’ve already got everything figured out.”

His words faded into silence as the two of them sat side by side on the sofa just staring at each other before Taeyong leaned forwards and kissed him gently, pulling back after a short while to whisper “I think I have a few ideas, if my person wanted me too that would be great. If he were here I’d tell him to come next time without his mask on so we can get to know each other a little better.”

He stood abruptly. “I’ll see you next time Taeyong, its getting late and I can tell that you’re tired.”

-

“Well good news!” Ten announced as he waltzed into the kitchen for breakfast the next day “First, I found a way that we can make a male Mama as fertile as a female Mama!”

“And how have you done that?” Dejun asked as he handed the jar of marmalade over to Taeyong who watched Ten’s gleeful face as he began to spread it on his toast.

“Well it takes a lot of hormones, a good doctor and a little transplant. Problem is that we have no way to test it really and I’m a little hesitant to try it for the first time on a Mama in case they you know… die.”

‘Baby’ slunk from her position on the counter and wrapped her arms around his neck “That would be good right Taetae? If it works then you can carry babies for our darling Johnny, and if it doesn’t then you’ll die and it will be the ultimate proof that you’re no good for him.”

“I’m trying my best, isn’t that enough for you?”

“No, because you’re not trying hard enough for him! Sometimes Taetae, I think it would have been better if you had died instead of me because I would do whatever I needed to to make sure that he was happy and now I can see you wouldn’t do the same-“

“YOU CAN TRY IT ON ME!” Taeyong shouted as he slammed his hands on the table and the others seemed to be taken aback by it until his voice lowered and he sank back in his seat “I mean, if you’re willing to try it on me that is.” They shared a look amongst themselves before Ten nodded slightly.

“If you want me to arrange for you to have this done then I need a little something in return for it.”

“What do you need from me?” He asked sceptically, even more weary when Ten smiled and tilted his head slightly.

“There’s a little club that I know of, its owner is looking for someone to manage it and I would like you to take over the position because there’s a special someone we have our eye on who has applied for a job there. If you give us access to him, then you’ll be rewarded well for it.”

Taeyong hesitated for a long moment before nodding and a little communal cheer went up around the table, Dejun stood at that moment and took his hand as he dragged him through to the bedroom in the back which had a cot and a mobile waiting. The walls were decorated with a collage of pictures of a man with sparkling eyes and peachy hair who seemed to carry a happy and carefree aura about himself. “Thank you” Dejun professed earnestly “You’re going to make us all very happy by gifting him to us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few little notes!
> 
> I'm going to try to update this fic twice a day because I would like to have it finished before I go on a break for exams. Also, just a reminder that I probably wont be posting during May because I have exams that I really need to pass! As always, let me know what you think and thank you for reading! ( ˘͈ ᵕ ˘͈♡)


	14. Feral

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little warning, if your sensitive to descriptions of murder, gore, extreme violence or animal murder maybe skip out on this chapter!

As the Tuesday after his fertility surgery rolled around, Taeyong began to prepare himself to talk to his lover and thought of every possible explanation as to why he wouldn’t be able to have sex, or even get out bed to greet them, though as the hours ticked by and it got later and later the realisation dawned on him – he wasn’t coming because Taeyong had scared him. “Well, who were you kidding falling in love with a serial rapist. You aren’t special to him, you’re just another notch in his belt that he’ll forget about eventually when he moves onto another fresh piece of ass on the campus.” Baby hummed as she failed her nails into sharp little points.

“You’re wrong. I know you’re wrong because I’m the only one that he gave flowers and other stuff to. He even brought me dinner-“ The doorbell chimed downstairs and Taeyong heaved himself out of bed, taking care not to tear his stitches as he made his way to the door as quickly as possible and threw the door open to find…!

“Hello. I don’t know if you know me, my name is Seo Sooyun. I’m John Seo’s wife.” He stared at the woman on the doorstep for a long moment wearily “I was wondering if I’d be able to speak with you for a short while. I know that its late, but I feel as if it’s important.”

Taeyong nodded and stepped to the side, allowing the woman to enter the house before he shuffled into the kitchen and gestured for her to sit down at the table while he placed the kettle on the stove to boil. “How can I help you Mrs Seo? I though that you and your husband had moved back to Japan some months ago” He asked politely.

“Well. I know that you and my husband had a little fling when he was working at Seoul National University Hospital, and now that we’ve decided to go back to living in this area, I’d like for you to stop seeing him.” The kettle whistled and Taeyong stood numbly, heading to the stove and beginning to finish the tea as she continued to speak “Its no surprise to me that the affair happened since he has been experimenting sexually, and while I think that his behaviour is deviant and wrong, I cant blame him for wanting to understand who he is. After all, I learned who I truly was by marrying him. I want the two of us to be a family, and try for another baby and I cant afford for him to be distracted while we do so.”

“You hear that?” Baby whispered maliciously into his ear “She’s trying to take him away from us. She doesn’t think that we’re worthy of his attention, I think that you need to handle the situation appropriately Taetae before she takes him away from us forever!” She cast a manicured finger down to the little cupboard under the sink and Taeyong considered how easy it would be to lean down and grab that little box from the cupboard and stir a little into her tea so she’d die like every other rat who interfered in his life. Instead, he turned and handed the cup to her with a little smile which only grew as she accepted it and took a big gulp of it. 

He sat across from her and allowed Baby to sit in his lap, working him as if he was nothing but a puppet and revelling as the words poured from his mouth without any restraints. “I respect your decision Mrs Seo, but there’s no way on this earth that I’d give up your husband after everything that I’ve gone through to prepare myself for him. I’ve gone to great lengths Mrs Seo, lengths that you wouldn’t even be able to imagine. I’ve had to hurt people in the process and debase myself for him and I’ll die before you take that away from me.” The woman stared at him and set her cup down daintily before she looked at him with a sharp expression in her eyes.

“You’ll break things off with him or else I might go and tell the police about the kind of thing the two of you were doing while you were still underaged.”

He threw his head back and laughed, almost hysterically at her cold expression as she said her words and as he thought about it more he became hysterical, tears rolling down his cheeks as he laughed in her face. “Mrs Seo! I wouldn’t expect such a threat from you, how unbecoming! What I think is that you’re angry because you know that your husband desires me more than he’s desired you in all your pathetic years of life, and you think that getting rid of the man who makes your husband cream his pants at night will solve all of the problems that you’ve been having. Well NEWS FLASH, IT WONT!”

She noticed that his demeanour became extremely calm as he stood and opened the front door, gesturing for her to go out and she did so quickly making sure to slip a snide little comment in before she left. “You may be a bit of tail for him to chase, but its me that he comes home to at night. He put a baby inside of me, and made love to me every night since so don’t think you’re a big shot because he screwed you in a dirty cupboard, since that’s the only place he’d want to bed someone as filthy as you.”

Slamming the door, he slumped down onto the carpet and waited for the sting of the insult to die down though when Baby flopped down next to him she was foaming at the mouth. “SHE CALLED YOU FILTY! YOU! THAAT WHORE SHOULD KNOW THAT SHES THE ONE WHOS DIRTY NOT YOU!” When she saw no reaction from him her arm wound back and struck him hard across the cheek, “You go and sort her out, no one calls us filthy or unworthy.” And so he found himself rising from the carpet and snatching a bat that sat in the umbrella rack by the door, casting a glance left and right to find her and then taking off in pursuit. The rocks on the street sliced at his feet as he caught up with her and raised the bat as she rounded the corner into a little side street, and with a single hard smack she was sprawled on the pavement. The sight was a mess, and as Taeyong realised what he had done he reeled back in horror and allowed the bat to slip to the ground as the tears begin to fall.

“What are you gonna do Taetae? Cry about it? You’ve only knocked her out for now, and you know that if she wakes up then she’s going to ruin your lily white reputation! You don’t have any choice now!” Baby whispered as she nudged Sooyun with her toes and slipped the bat back into Taeyong’s hands.

“I…I don’t have… any choice now” He whispered quietly before raising the bat and bringing it down on her head with as much force as possible. Hitting and hitting and hitting and hitting even when the blood splattered up into his face and stained into his white shirt, even when the mush of brain began to stain on the pavement and even when she stopped moving entirely. The bat clattered to the floor, and Taeyong was still for a moment before he brought his bare foot down onto the mess of her head, kicking it repeatedly and enjoying the sick squelch as the proof of his triumph. 

“That’s enough now Taetae.” Baby whispered as she nuzzled into his neck and for the first time he truly saw what he’d done.

“How am I supposed to clean this up? I’m all dirty now and it stinks, people are bound to find it tomorrow.”

Baby glanced around before pointing to a partially empty trash bag and so Taeyong scooped Sooyun up and slid the broken mess into the bag before putting it into the dumpster. The pavement was a mess and he weakly considered stealing a hose to spray it down before he felt a nudge at his leg and saw a cat staring up at him with shiny eyes, and so smiling to himself he raised the bat and brought it down with a yowl that fell on deaf ears in the still night.

-

“How did you rip your stitches out?” Ten asked delicately as he stitched Taeyong back up.

“I got attacked by a cat and a feraldog in the street and I had to fight them off.” He muttered “You can keep the bat by the way, as thanks for doing this for me. Give it to Sicheng to play baseball or something when he’s allowed to go out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theres a not so little reference to Kun Mama in this chapter so let me know what you think it is! Let me know any theories that you might have about the story as well and thank you for reading (❀˙˘˙)♡


	15. Stay

Ten seemed to watch him with extra care the next morning as he settled down at the breakfast table and calmly smeared jam onto his toast. “What happened last night Taeyong?” He asked carefully “You turned up here all bloody and with your stitches ripped and I want to know what happened to you.”

“I got attacked by a feral dog, like I told you last night.”

“And your feet were covered in all that blood and mush for what reason?”

He didn’t answer, instead setting his toast down and picking up another slice to slather in jam as Baby plopped down in his lap. “He’s tryna get you to confess to what you’ve done. I think he already knows what you’ve done.” she whispered as she picked up a slice and began to bite into it. 

“I know.” He replied quietly and Ten quirked a brow at him.

“Its no wonder that Johnny ditched you, you’re fucking nuts!” He muttered under his breath, and Taeyong calmly set his toast down before turning and smiling sweetly at Ten who reached for the marmalade, and promptly screamed as Taeyong raised the knife in his hand and brought it down through his hand before standing and leaving, ignoring Ten’s screaming behind him. He wondered around for a while before ending up in a little café when his stomach protested for food, and so he settled down at a table with a muffin which he picked at a the side of the counter waiting for a drink before he sprung up and walked over as casually as he could.

“Johnny?” He asked sweetly and the man turned, seeing him and smiling widely before wrapping him into a hug. “How are you! The last I’d heard, you’d moved back to Japan with your wife!”

“It didn’t work out… We moved back a few days ago, and since my wife has kicked me out of the house indefinitely I decided to check out the neighbourhood before I go back to the hotel…”

“A hotel?!” Taeyong gasped “That’s no good! You come and stay in my spare room for a few days, at least then you’ll get a good meal and some where proper to sleep without having to play an extortionate amount!”

“I couldn’t possibly-“ 

“Nonsense! You’re sleeping at my house until your wife lets you back into yours!”

-

Needless to say, Johnny didn’t do much sleeping while he was there. It took barely an hour for them to find themselves naked in the spare room with Taeyong riding him as if he was a prized stallion. Baby hummed appreciatively as she ran a finger up and down Johnny’s chest as he dozed quietly beside him on the bed, and Taeyong could hardly repress the dark blush that spread across his cheeks as he recalled the feverish kisses that Johnny had pressed to his skin and he touched his fingers to the dark bruise that had been sucked into the column of his neck. As the days dripped by, Taeyong swore that he had finally received his reward for his dedication and even Baby seemed to agree as she slipped quietly out of his mind and stopped bothering him constantly.

“I’m happy.” He whispered to Johnny one night as they lay together in bed with his head on the doctor’s chest.

“Hmmmm?”

“I’m happy, I feel happy being here with you. I haven’t felt like this for a while, so thank you…” The doctor only hummed as he let his eyes slip closed, “Johnny?”

“Hmmmmm?”

“I think I might still be in love with you.” The doctor seemed to bolt upright at the confession and stared at him hard for a moment before rubbing a hand over his face and slightly. 

“Tae, you know that I think you’re great, and you’re great in bed too. I love you in a kind of way too but I don’t think its romantic or the kind that you want it to be. I’m flattered but-“ The doorbell rang downstairs and Taeyong stood silently and put his clothes back on before going downstairs and opening the door to the sight of a small group of policemen. 

“Is John Seo staying here? We need to talk to him quite urgently.” He nodded once silently and gestured for them to sit down before calling up to Johnny who rushed down quickly and took a seat the police, who gave Taeyong a hard look and insisted that he go elsewhere as the conversation was serious and private. So he exited to the kitchen and set about making tea, the same as he’d done on the night Johnny’s wife had decided to interfere. 

“You could put the rat poison into their cups and take them all out in one go” an all too familiar voice whispered into his ear “After all, they interrupted your date with Johnny!”

“No. They’re policemen and I’d get caught, plus I don’t have a reason to do that now – he’s mine.”

“Is he though?” she asked and paused a loud cry emitted from the living room and Taeyong rushed in to find Johnny hunched over crying, he crouched next to the older man and tucked himself into his chest, allowing him to cling to him as he cried and sobbed. Between the cries he caught a few words about how Johnny’s wife had been found dead in a bag with her head smashed in and rotting, and so he too broke down into tears but buried his face into Johnny’s hair as he cried as to hide the little smile that bloomed across his face. As the police left quietly, Taeyong pulled himself up and settled on the sofa with the promise of tea, and poured it quietly. He scooped the powder from the cutting board and poured it into the tea, stirring slightly and watching as his face smiled back in the surface of the liquid.

“Here, drink this. It’ll make you feel a lot better!”


	16. Sick

The sound of heaving drifted down the stairs as Taeyong picked up the remaining few boxes and carried them up the stairs into the bedroom, setting them down and beginning to unpack while listening out for the sound of Johnny being sick to stop. When the sloshing sound gave way into tired pants, he went into the bathroom and stroked Johnny’s hair for a moment before helping him to his feet and carrying him through to the bedroom. “Wait here, “ he instructed as he tucked the sick man into bed “I’ll bring you some tea and some water. Do you think you can stomach anything or do you wanna wait a while?”

“It can wait a while, I feel like it would only come back up if I ate anything right now.” 

“OK. I’ll be back in a minute!” He chirped as he skipped down the stairs of the doctor’s house and set about making the tea, chopping up the pills delicately while he waited for the kettle to boil and then stirring the powder into the tea until it dissolved. Johnny accepted it with a tired smile and Taeyong settled next on the bed as he sipped the tea.

“Honestly Tae, I don’t know what I’d do without you.” Johnny said causing the younger man to flush bright red and glance away “Really, you’ve been so good to me during this whole thing, so thank you for that.”

“You should sleep for a while, while I finish unpacking my stuff.”

“OK” He muttered quietly as he allowed his eyes to slip shut “Love you, night”

“I…love you too” Taeyong muttered, dumbfounded as he watched Johnny begin to snore quietly. He stood from the bed and began to quietly put his things away in the various nooks and crannied in the bedroom, only stopping when his phone rang. Pulling it out, the screen read ‘TEN’ and he contemplated simply not answering for a long moment before hitting the accept button and holding it up to his ear. “Hello Ten.”

“Yeah, hi, hello. How's it going after you stabbed me and left me stuck to the kitchen table?”

“Very good actually. How’s your hand doing?”

“I’ve got a hole in it now, so thanks for that. We need to talk. Now.”

“I can’t.”

“And why is that?” 

“Johnny’s not well, and I need to be here to take care of him.”

There was a long moment of silence before Ten laughed quietly “Lets put it this way, you have an hour to come and meet me at the café where we met the first time or else there’ll be a bigger problem for you to deal with.”

Taeyong paid him no mind and just hung up the phone, returning to sorting through his boxes and watching Johnny while he slept peacefully next to him.

-

It seemed as if Johnny’s condition seemed to get worse as the days passed, especially when he had to rely on Taeyong to help him out of bed for even the simplest of things. Taeyong paid it no mind and continued to nurse him to health, ignoring the niggling sensation in his head as Baby begged him to stop. “Its for his own good!” He hummed as he sent her a scathing look “I thought you of all people would understand why its necessary for me to nurse him.”

“I think that you’re taking it a little too far, he looks like he’s about to die and you don’t know what it could do to him in the long run!”

“He seems like he’s fine. Plus, weren’t you the one who told me that if he tried to leave again I should break his arms and legs?”

“…I did, but I don’t think that’s an excuse to do this to him.”

Faintly, he could hear the phone ring upstairs but he ignored it as he stirred the broth in the pan until the sound of a thump resounded and he rushed up the stairs to find Johnny pulling himself up to stand propped against the banister. “What are you doing.” He asked but the doctor brushed past him and continued into the kitchen, stopping in the doorway and staring at the white powder that was still sat waiting on the chopping board. He turned slowly and Taeyong felt his heart drop into his stomach at the look of betrayal he had in his eyes.

“You’ve been making me sick.”

“Let me explain-“

“NO! THIS WHOLE TIME THAT I’VE BEEN TELLING YOU HOW THANKFUL I WAS THAT YOU WERE TAKING CARE OF ME AND IT WAS YOU THAT WAS MAKING ME SICK TO BEGIN WITH!” Johnny yelled and Taeyong felt his head swim slightly.

“Please let me-“ 

“I didn’t want to believe him y’know, when he told me that you were the one that was making me sick but I’ve just come down here and seen that you’ve got the-“ His eyes glossed over and his face turned pale as he crumpled to the ground, immediately Taeyong sprang into action and began dragging him up the stairs. When he was settled on the bed, he desperately felt for a pulse and breathed a sigh of relief as he felt the strong thrum of the doctor’s heartbeat under his fingertips. 

“I told you so~” Baby sang and Taeyong whipped his head around, seizing the nearest object and throwing it at her, instead only hearing the crash of glass as it hit the mirror, “What are you gonna do now? Its gonna take some kind of miracle to convince him to stay with you after this whole situation, even without him knowing everything else that’s happened.” The breath caught in his throat and for a brief moment it felt as if he was choking on it as he tied Johnny to the bedposts and sat back on his heels, thinking about it for a long while before he stood and began to strip.

“There’s only one situation that seems to be able to convince him to stay no matter what’s happened. You better pray to God that Ten’s idea worked or he’s going to kill us when he wakes up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's not many chapters left before the end now! Let me know what you think of this chapter or what you think might happen as we approach the end and as always thank you for reading! (ᅌᴗᅌ* )


	17. Baby

Johnny woke up in a daze, feeling the heaviness in his joints as he jostled them and tried to sit up only to be pushed back down by a first hand on his chest. “You shouldn’t move too much” a voice soothed from somewhere next to him “You might be concussed and I don’t want you to hurt yourself more by acting stupid.” His mind was blank for a moment before the memories of before he blacked out rushed back to him and he bolted upright, letting out a yell as his muscles protested. Settling over him, Taeyong tucked his face into Johnny’s chest as he began to speak. “I know that you’re mad at me for making you sick, but I just need to you listen to me for a little while please.”

“Nothing you have to say is something that I want to hear.” Johnyn replied coldly.

“Please… just listen” He replied, and Johnny could hear the wobble in his voice as his body began to shake on top of him “When you were gone some… bad stuff happened to me. I got kidnapped and held hostage by some guys who did stuff to me, and I didn’t know what they really did until a long time after they let me go. When I found out what had happened to me, I had been… raped. A few times, actually.” Johnny felt a sick feeling rise in his stomach as Taeyong began to shake harder and his voice became thick and pitchy “I got really sick a while and when I went to the doctor I found out that I was-“ His voice gave way into a hiccup and Johnny felt the incredible urge to wrap his arms around the younger boy and hold him, as if it would be that easy to chase away the demons that plagued him “I was pregnant, and when my doctor asked me about how it had ended up like that I didn’t have an answer, but I knew that I couldn’t have my rapist’s baby.”

“Pregnant…?” He asked quietly and Taeyong nodded slightly into his chest “I’m so sorry that you had to go through all of this alone…”

“-I had to get an abortion, alone. I couldn’t tell anyone what had happened to me, and I knew no one would understand if I did anyways so I had to go through aborting the baby on my own. So, I just wanted to not feel alone in that kind of thing again, y’know?”

“What are you saying?” Johnny asked quietly and the words hung heavy in the air as Taeyong began to audibly sob.

“I was making you sick so you wouldn’t leave me alone again when you found out I was pregnant with your baby!”

“You’re pregnant?! And… its mine?”

“Yeah.”

There was a long moment of silence that stretched between them. “You sure?” He asked again.

“Absolutely, I’ve done five pregnancy tests” He reached over to the bed side table as he spoke and brandished the five tests, all of which read POSITIVE. “I’m sorry about everything, but I just imagined a future where we got married and had this baby and grew old together, and then the thought of you leaving ruined it and I don’t know what drove me to do that but I thought it would be the only way that it would come true.”

“Let me up a second, I promise that I’m not going to leave you I just need to grab something.”

The younger man sheepishly unlocked the handcuffs and tucked his face into his knees as he sat to the side, and as Johnny stood he could see how his shoulders shook as he began to cry again. Quickly he made his way over to the jewellery box and pulled out the drawer, selecting one of the pieces before returning to the bed and sitting down in front of the crying man and holding it out. Peering up, Taeyong gasped as he saw the band pinched between his fingers. “I know that its probably not what you imagined from your proposal as a kid, but if you want we can still have that kind of life you imagined with our baby and you can make this house your own if you wanted. Or we could go somewhere else if you wanted to get away-“ Taeyong lurched forwards and pressed his lips to the doctors, smiling slightly as he felt them become pliant and begin to move against his own. 

“So is that a yes?” Johnny breathed as they separated.

“Of course!” He chirped as he allowed the doctor to slip the ring onto his finger “I gotta go to the bathroom, the baby is pressing on my bladder and I feel like I’m gonna pee myself.”

Johnny nodded and watched the tearful but happy face as it retreated from the bathroom. Bending over the sink, he splashed a little water onto his face and observed himself in the mirror as Baby whistled behind him. “I gotta hand it to you Taetae, you really pulled it off there. It’s amazing how you came up with all that and he just ate it all up!” “I did what I had to do for our future.” He stated “He’s a part of that future for all of us, and I got what both you and I wanted. You should be kissing the ground that I walk on.”

“Still, how did you come up with that with that whole story about you being pregnant now as the reason for poisoning him after all it was completely wild and out of the blue for you to say that kind of thing!”

“Well that’s easy, I wasn’t lying.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is posted so late, I've been planning a trip but still!! I hope you enjoy this chapter, and let me know what you think!! (⸝⸝ᵕᴗᵕ⸝⸝)


	18. First Sight

How he’d convinced Johnny to allow him to throw an engagement party, he had absolutely no idea but still he fussed over the decorations until the doorbell rang, signalling the arrival of the first guests. “I’ve got it!” Johnny yelled through and Taeyong took a minute to calm himself down and cast a glance around the garden, looking for any sign of Baby lingering. The guests walked through as he fiddled with a string of fairy lights and as soon as he heard Johnny clear his throat, he turned with a blindingly bright smile on his face.

“Hey! Thank you for coming!” He gushed as Johnny wrapped an arm around his shoulders and tucked him under his arm.

“This is Yuta,” Johnny said, gesturing to the man “And his date, who I’ve just met. We worked together for a little while at the hospital, and he was dying to come when I told him about the party.”

“-Which looks great by the way!” Yuta interjected with a large smile, and Taeyong smiled in return before catching sight of more guests coming into the garden and going to greet them. One group in particular caught his eye and he approached them with a big grin on his face which fell slightly when he took in the sight of the man with peachy hair stood between them, clutching himself tightly as the others guided him through the crowd and stood him off to the side. The man glanced around quickly, and even from a distance, Taeyong could see how he twitched and shook as the others spoke to him.

“Hi Yangyang, Dejun, Kunhang, Ten, and Sicheng.” They all greeted him in return, with the exception of Sicheng who only nodded and lowered his head, tugging at the hem of his blouse uncomfortably. Ten slapped his knuckles quickly and Sicheng drew his hands back, muttering something before wandering over to one of the tables. The others followed him, and sat in a circle around him with glowing smiles on their faces. 

“I cant believe that he stayed with you after finding out that you poisoned him.” Ten commented.

“Well, I have you to thank for that little miracle” He replied as he rubbed a hand over his slightly distended stomach “If I hadn’t been your guinea pig then I would have never been able to keep him.”

“And is this what you want? Him to be with you based on whatever lie that you told him?” 

“Yes. I want him to be with me, no matter how I have to go about keeping him.”

Ten shrugged as he made his way over to the table and sat down, and he watched as he went, sparing a smile for Sicheng who looked at him with wide eyed desperation as he returned to greeting the guests.

-

When he was alone, Sicheng approached him and sat down at the bench reserved for him and Johnny almost silently, his face was hardened and looked pained and tired under the bright strings of lights. Taeyong looked at him expectantly, but Sicheng simply sat and stared. “Can I help you with something Sicheng?”

“What did I do to you?”

“What do you mean?” 

“I must have done something to you for you to let them take me from my family and force me to be with them. I just wanna know what it was that I did to deserve this.”

“You didn’t do anything, at least not to me. Dejun had his eyes on you before I even met you, or before I met him even, that’s quite an achievement I suppose since anyone else could have taken your place, but you were the one that caught his attention. You should feel proud for having that kind of control over them, because I’m sure they’d die for you if you asked them to.”

Sicheng turned his face away and Taeyong swore that he saw a single tear slip down his cheek as he stood muttering a quiet “I’m not in control of anything anymore.” As he walked back to the bench and sat down, beginning to pick at his plate of food sadly as Ten pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth and headed out of the gate with a cigarette between his lips. Taeyong watched him for a while, feeling a hollow ache of sadness for him as he observed how the smiles he gave to people were cold and never reached his eyes. 

Then came Yuta. Yuta who plopped down next to him on the bench and began to talk as if they’d known each other forever, smiling and slinging an arm around Sicheng’s shoulder. It seemed as if no one else mattered as they spoke, not Yuta’s girlfriend, or any of the boys who had put their claim over Sicheng. Then he saw it, the first genuine smile that graced Sicheng’s lips as he laughed at some stupid joke that Yuta told him. “Those two seem to be getting along well don’t they?” Johnny asked as he resumed his place at the table and began to watch them across the garden. 

“Yeah, I think that they’ve just experienced what some people might call love at first sight.” 

“You think so?” 

“It’s the first time that Sicheng has really smiled tonight, so yeah, I think it might be the real deal.”

“Isn’t he dating that Ten guy that you invited?”

“No not really, they’re kind of like friends with benefits but way more complicated.” Johnny nodded with an understanding little ‘ah’ and they watched as Ten stubbed out his cigarette and began to head back into the garden, at which point Sicheng snatched up Yuta’s hand and dragged him inside the house, pushing past the crowds of people who milled about getting drinks and bits of food.

“Are they seriously going to have sex in our house?” Johnny asked disgusted and Taeyong shrugged slightly.

“He’s taking control of the situation, leave him be. Don’t tell any of them where they’ve gone either, they deserve to be happy for once tonight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little update! I'm going to continue posting until this story is done (I think there will only be three or so chapters left) and then I'm gonna take my break for exams, so enjoy and thank you for reading as always!


	19. Mark

Mark was born, kicking and screaming, during the heat of an August afternoon where Johnny had fretted about how to get him out given that they couldn’t go to the hospital. Taeyong would always swear to anyone who asked that the day that Mark was born was the happiest day of his life… and also the worst. It hadn’t even taken a call to summon Ten to the house, and as he slammed his way into the bedroom and set their son off crying, they both knew that something was severely wrong. Ten was red in the face, furious looking but also perfectly calm with a terrifying sort of lucidity as he took a seat on the end of their bed and smiled at the new parents.

“Can I hold him?” He asked sweetly, and after a little look was exchanged between them Taeyong handed the bundle over to Ten who ran a finger across the Mark’s face as he began to coo “I wonder if little Markie here knows what kind of parents he has, or even if his parents know what each other are like! Wouldn’t it be fun to tell them Markie?”

Taeyong felt the blood drain from his face as he reached to snatch the baby back from Ten, who simply moved his arms out of the way and continued to rock the baby. “Ten” he warned lowly “Don’t you dare-“

“Don’t I dare what? Tell your sweet baby daddy that you’re absolutely psychotic behind the sweetness and the parties, and the woe is me personality that you’ve sold to him? Does he know what you’re really like?”

“Ten-“ 

“What’s he talking about Taeyong?” 

“I have no clue honestly” He hissed as his eyes narrowed slightly.

“I’m talking about the fact that dear sweet little Taeyong here met a patient on the psych ward in the hospital after he had to go there for an assessment after the situation with the doctor, and after becoming aware of how psychotic and in love with you she was, he helped her to escape from the ward! Then, when your baby died, it was sweet little Taeyong who leaned over the crib and pulled the chord tight around her neck so she’d die. When your wife died, Taeyong was the one stood over her, bashing her head in until it was nothing but mush! You remember the pictures that they showed you don’t you Johnny?”

Johnny heaved and Taeyong felt a cold wave of sheer panic rise in his throat at the look of betrayal that returned to Johnny’s face, “How could you kill my daughter, and my wife…? And let that woman out of the hospital to kill someone and terrorise me!”

Taeyong opened his mouth to respond but Ten interjected “Isn’t it funny that your daddy is so quick to judge but he’s almost as bad! You see Markie, I knew your daddy a long while before I met your mommy and I found that he has a really hard time keeping his hands to himself. You see Markie, your daddy wasn’t just a cheater, he was also a rapist! He liked young men really, and what a coincidence, he happened to come across your mommy one night when he was looking for someone and he decided that since your mommy didn’t know that he hadn’t left the area, that he could continue to have sex with your mommy so no one else had to get hurt by his desires.” Taeyong’s head to Johnny who looked just as pale and tired as he sat in the little rocking chair with his face in his hands, but still Ten pressed on, “Your daddy’s old wife was interesting too, because at one point she was known as Tanaka Hiyori and as soon as your daddy went to live in Japan and came back Tanaka Hiyori disappeared and suddenly Seo Sooyun came into existence. Though Miss Hiyori’s family were really worried because their daughter had disappeared with absolutely no reason or explanation, though the explanation was that your daddy had twisted her head around really badly and convinced her to marry him even though he was awful to her. While your daddy was in Japan, he also met the person that caused all of these problems for your mommy and daddy Mark.”

“Yuta” Johnny muttered quietly “What’s he got to do with you being sick and sadistic like this?”

“That’s a good question!” Ten said as he allowed Mark to suckle on his finger slightly “You see, your good friend Yuta, is the father of a baby that is currently growing inside of Sicheng. I told you to watch him while I went out to smoke, and you couldn’t even do something so simple. You really are a failure in every sense of the word Taeyong, and you’ve brought all of this onto yourself.”

With no further words he stood and handed the baby back to a stunned Taeyong before approaching the door and stopping briefly to address them “From now on, both of you will listen to me and do what I say, or else I might go and have a friendly conversation with a police officer and perhaps show them some evidence that would leave little Markie all on his own.” He retreated as Mark began to wail miserably and flail his little fists about, and after a few minutes Johnny stood too and walked out of the house, leaving Taeyong and Mark shell shocked and alone in the house. Tearfully, he peered down at the little bundle in his arms and smiled as the wetness dripped down onto his son’s face.

“It’s OK Mark, your daddy loves us both and wont just leave us alone. He knows the meaning of love as much as I do and when we can forgive each other he’ll come back and everything will end up happily like in a fairy tale.” Mark only continued to wail and with a choked hiccup, his mother joined him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK hi, a little note.
> 
> When I come back from taking my exam break, I am going to be removing the second chapter of Wife. I have honestly been having a bit of trouble with coming up with one solid plan for Wife since I had so many ideas, and now that I've changed how I would like to story to end up, the second chapter doesn't fit well into the story. So I've made the choice to remove it as soon as I come back and reupload it soon after so it suits the new direction of the story. I'm sorry that I've been having so much trouble with the story, but I don't want to put out something subpar that doesn't fit my vision.
> 
> I'm sorry if anyone is disappointed by this, but thank you for your continued support on my stories and let me know what you think! ╰(*´︶`*)╯


	20. Encounters

“Sicheng, you can’t mope around. We need to buy food and stuff for the apartment or else we’re going to starve to death” Yuta chided gently but Sicheng turned his head away and sighed slightly before starting to fiddle with the hem of one of the blankets on the rack in front of him “I know you miss him, and I do too, but there’s nothing we can except try to make the best out of the situation that were in now.” He held his hand out and the younger quietly accepted it, holding onto it as if it was a lifeline as the left the clothes isle and returned to the food isles. 

Mark stared at the two from his seat in the shopping trolley and Taeyong felt a stab of guilt every time that Sicheng’s eyes hovered over the baby, he babbled mindlessly to him and every once in a while would stop to giggle at the three men before returning to babbling. They shopped in relative silence until Yuta wondered away and Sicheng finally spoke up. “How are things going with Johnny?” He asked quietly and Taeyong could only shrug as he ran a hand through Mark’s hair.

“He comes by a couple of times a week to spend time with Mark and he brings gifts and stuff, but other than that we don’t really speak.”

“Its been seven months Tae, I think that you should try to talk to him.”

“What’s the point? We’re at odds because he cant forgive me for what I’ve done, and if it weren’t for Mark I’m pretty sure that he would have never spoke to me again, or worse would have called the police on me…”

A sad looked crossed the younger man’s face, “If you don’t, Mark is gonna grow up without a proper family, and no kid deserves to not have his parents around. Please speak to him.”

They pushed the cart towards the counter and began unpacking in relative silence again, “I’m gonna have to find a job again” Sicheng muttered “If I don’t then I don’t know how were gonna pay rent and stay as close as we are to Renjun.” 

“If you need a job” The cashier interjected “The store is recruiting. I could put in a good word for you if you’d like, its not much but it’ll be enough for you to pay rent if you live with someone else. Or if this isn’t your kind of thing, I could recommend a few places that are looking for workers, since I’m looking for another job as well.”

“Ah, thank you-“ He paused to squint at the man’s name tag “Kun! It’d be great if you could put in word for me, since we’ve got an apartment to pay for and a baby who’s living with someone else who I want to be able to get things for.”

“I’ll talk to the manager later for you, if you wanna give me your number I’ll let you know about it, uhh-“

“Sicheng”

“Right Sicheng!” Kun grinned as he scribbled his number down on a little pad of paper and tore it off handing it over, text me so I have your number and then I’ll let you know what the manager says when I ask him.”

For the first time that day, Sicheng smiled though the glint in his eye wasn’t happiness, Taeyong realised as he gripped the bags a little harder.

-

The knock at the door came at three o’clock on the dot as usual, and as he opened the door he was met with the sight of Johnny who pushed past him quickly and made his way into the living room where he sat down on the rug and said hello to Mark who cooed from his bouncer. Taeyong watched for a long moment before taking a seat on the sofa. “Johnny can we talk for a little while?”

“About what?” He asked dismissively, running a finger over his son’s cheek and beginning to tickle him gently.

“You know about what. I just wanna know what I can do for you to forgive me for what I did, Mark deserves to grow up with both of his parents around for more than just a few hours every couple of days, and no matter what I have to do to earn your forgiveness I’ll do it-“

“Stop.” Johnny said flatly “I’m not angry at you anymore, not for anything that you’ve done. I won’t move back in because its my fault that you did what you did.” Taeyong raised an eyebrow and Johnny sighed before continuing “If I’d have stopped Doctor Lee before I did, then you wouldn’t have gotten hurt by him and if I hadn’t kissed you then I wouldn’t have made you think that I wanted to be with you back then. Then I hurt you in ways that I cant even begin to comprehend, and I used you then left you alone when you needed me the most. So if anything, its my fault that you ended up like this… and how can I forgive myself for doing that?”

His head was spinning as he sank down onto the carpet and buried his head into Johnny’s chest. “None of it’s your fault. Not one bit of it! You couldn’t hurt me because I know that everything you did was because you wanted me, and because I love you I wanted you too, so nothing you did ever hurt me-“ He was interrupted by a little snore and turned to find Mark sleeping soundly in his bouncer, and so he smiled slightly before lifting his head and pressing his lips to the older man’s. “I’m going to put Mark down for his nap now, and when I come back I want to show you exactly how much you mean to me and how much I still want to be with you, OK?”

Johnny seemed to hesitate for a long moment before nodding in agreement, “OK.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that there wasn't a chapter last night, I was going through some stuff and didn't have time to write.
> 
> Anyways, updates! I have a solid plan for where I'm takign Wife now, so when I come back at the end of May, I'll have a fully fleshed out story ready to write for y'all. Additionally, if any of you read Spirit in the Sky when it came out and liked it, then get excited I guess because I'm going to be removing it and fleshing it out a little bit more because I thought of more ideas for it. I'm also considering writing another instalment for Dollface since I have more ideas for that too!
> 
> As always, thank you for reading and let me know what you think! (๑╹っ╹๑)


	21. Reunion

He chewed his lip slightly as he waited in the bathroom with Mark bouncing happily as he rolled around in his bouncer. Tapping his foot slightly, he willed the time to go faster as he watched the seconds tick by slowly until his phone beeped to alert him that his timer was finished and he snatched up the little stick from the edge of the sink and stared down at it.

‘PREGNANT’ The result read, and blinking back tears he grabbed his phone and dialled Johnny’s number, waiting for him to pick up. “I’m pregnant” He said as before Johnny could get a word in “and don’t even bother to ask if it’s yours because you know what it is.”. The silence stretched over the line for a long moment and he pulled the phone away to see if Johnny had hung up on him, seeing that the call was still going. Sighing, he spoke again “If you don’t want anything to do with it then I suggest that you tell me now.”

“I’ll be there in a minute, we need to talk about this.” Came the response, and he felt his heart drop into his feet as he hung up and walked out into the hall, picking Mark up and carrying him under his arm as he carried the bouncer down the stairs and set it up again in the living room so that they could wait for Johnny, who arrived ten minutes later. He paced back and forth as he stared at Taeyong, who kept his eyes on Mark bouncing around, unaware of what was happening around him. “So, you don’t use… birth control or stuff like that?” He asked.

Taeyong rolled his eyes, “No, because it would look strange for me to go to a doctor and ask for it. So the only thing that could have happened was that the condom ripped.” Johnny fell silent again and seemed to be lost in thought before Taeyong interjected again “I’m not forcing you to be involved if you don’t want to be.”

Johnny stared at him hard “You think I don’t want to be involved?”

“Well you’re not doing much to make me think otherwise.”

He knelt in front of him and laid a hand on Taeyong’s stomach, rubbing it slightly. “That’s the last thing I want Tae, you know that I’d want to be involved no matter what the situation was. As well, I’d like… to move back in. If you're OK with that of course.”

“Move in as in move in so Mark has both of us around, or move in as in you want to be a family again?”

“I want to be a family again, if you want that too.”

Taeyong stared at him for a long moment before leaning forwards and kissing him gently, relishing in the feeling as Johnny ran his fingers through his hair and tugged it slightly, and behind them Mark began to giggle slightly. They continued for a short while, just enjoying being together as Johnny began to explore his body slightly, his hand slipping under Taeyong’s shirt and finding one of his nipples, going to pinch it-

And then the phone rang. They pulled apart briefly, and Taeyong picked it up, seeing Ten’s name displayed before putting it down and pulling Johnny back in hopes that ignoring him would just make him go away. But it didn’t, and instead seemed to inspire Ten to keep on calling until Taeyong snatched up the phone and answered. “Hello” he snapped.

“Hey Taeyong, you need to come round now.”

“Why should I, after you ruined my life for almost eight months.”

“Let me rephrase, come round now or else there’ll be consequences for all of you!”

He paused and considered whether he could trust in what Ten was saying, then sighed as he hung up and put his coat on. “Can you look after Mark for a while? Ten said that I need to go around to his house right now or else.”

“Yeah, just take care of yourself around him alright?” Taeyong nodded and stood on his toes to press a kiss to the corner of Johnny’s lips before leaving. When he arrived at the house, Yangyang, Dejun and Kunhang were waiting on the doorstep along with Ten who grinned as he pulled up and approached the car. “I need you to take these guys out to buy some food.”

“OK? I’ll take them to the market then…”

“No! You’ve gotta take them to the supermarket” Ten insisted and Taeyong only quirked an eyebrow before nodding and indicating for them to get in the car. Though as he pulled out of the drive he swore that he saw Sicheng watching with a smile on his face from the bedroom window, with a baby cradled in his arms as he did so.

-

It was clear when they got to the check out why Ten had wanted him to take them to the supermarket, as the three of them stood and stared at Kun silently as he scanned their items and made small talk with Taeyong. A few times he asked what their names were but all that the boys could do was nervously stumble over each other, turning bright red under his attention until Kun eventually just gave up and returned his attention to Taeyong.

“How’s little Mark doing Taeyong?” He asked cheerfully.

“He’s doing great! He’s starting to get his first teeth through now so he cries a lot and is dribbling all over the place, but he’s getting better! Have you got any children Kun?”

“Haha, no I don’t! I've not got anyone to have them with” 

“Would you want them in the future? If you found the right person?”

“If they’re as cute as Mark then of course!” Taeyong turned back to the boys who seemed to have lit up at Kun’s adoration for children and he considered what to do, before turning back to the cashier.

“Are you still looking for a new job Kun?” He asked sweetly and the cashier nodded slightly “Well, if you’re not against that kind of work, I’m the manager at a gentleman’s club and we’re looking for new staff if you’d be interested in that kind of thing. It pays really well.”

Kun hesitated for a long moment before nodding slightly, and Taeyong’s face split into a grin as he handed a slip of paper over to him. “The club’s called Cherry Bomb. You should text me tomorrow and you can stop by so I can show you around a little before you start work!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting halfway through the afternoon? That never happens!
> 
> I'm so excited to start working on some other stories that I've been formulating as this story wraps up, and I can definitely say that the upcoming stories may be the most messed up ones yet (which is saying a lot because of baby murder and stamping someone's head into mush) so get ready to get whacked straight in your brain space fellas! 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	22. Letter

Taeyong sat quietly at the table with the sheet of paper in front of him and considered what to write for a long minute. The house had been empty for over an hour as Johnny had taken Mark out to the park so that he would be allowed some privacy, he stroked a hand over his full stomach before beginning to write:

Dear Baby, 

I’m sorry that I never really knew who you were, and that I took away the one thing that you wanted more than anything in this world. But I suppose that you’re a part of me now and I cant really change that, so I suppose you got what you wanted in the end didn’t you? He’s mine now, and the ring that he put on my finger tells me that he’s going to be mine until he doesn’t want me anymore, but that ring is on your finger too, and it’s a promise – from him it’s a symbol of undying love, and from me it’s a symbol that he’s not going to get away without a fight. 

I hope that you’re happy where ever it is that you’ve gone, though I’m sure you’re hanging about somewhere waiting to put in your two cents when I don’t want them. I need to thank you though, for giving me the courage to reach for what I wanted and always hanging around to take over when I knew I wasn’t strong enough to go through with your schemes.

All yours, 

Baby.

A slow clap could be heard from the other side of the table and he raised his head to see her watching him from the other side of the table with a big grin on her face, looking just like him with her blonde hair pushed back out of her face. “I gotta give it to you Taetae, I’m touched by your letter. I suppose this is gonna be goodbye for good then?”

“I’m afraid it is. I cant have any more of your outbursts, especially with the twins coming in a few weeks.”

She nodded solemnly and stood, tilting her head in indication for him to follow her through to the kitchen. Holding his hand tightly, she guided him over to the stove and turned the burner on allowing the flame to lick at the edge before it engulfed the sheet entirely. He watched it burn in a long moment of silence, then turned at the sound of the door opening to find Mark in his pushchair with Johnny. The toddler lit up at the sight of his mother and began to chant “Baby! Baby! Baby!” as his fists flailed for Taeyong to pick him up.

“He learned a new word while we were out and it seems like he cant stop himself now” Johnny laughed sheepishly, but Taeyong only smiled at the little boy in his arms before bopping his nose slightly.

“That’s right Markie, Baby!” The toddler stopped at his mothers words and his brow furrowed slightly, though Taeyong pressed a little kiss to the crinkle and smiled against the soft skin as he mumbled “I love you Markie – to the point of madness.” Johnny grinned blissfully unaware as Taeyong handed Mark back to him and set about collapsing the push chair as Johnny took of his coat and took mark through to the living room with the promise that, yes Mommy and Daddy would draw with him before lunch. Though Taeyong deviated and returned to the table briefly, snatching up another piece of paper and beginning to jot down another letter:

Dear Kun, 

I know that you must be confused and that you’re going to struggle to find your place within your new family of unfamiliar people, but just know that you have nothing to worry about, because those boys will love you unconditionally – no matter how filthy and disgusting you may be. They’ll love you to the point of madness and even beyond that if you were to ask them too, and though it’ll seem like a nightmare to begin with just know that when they’re finished with you you’ll finally know what the true definition of love is and you’ll know true happiness.

“You coming in Baby?” Johnny asked with a sweet smile, Taeyong returned his happy smile and nodded. 

“Let me just finish this letter.” Johnny nodded in return and went back into the living room as Taeyong took the opportunity to sign the letter-

All the best, 

Baby x 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so it draws to a close~ 
> 
> Thank you for sticking with me on this fanfic, it means a lot to have your support while I write! I'm going on a break now for the next three weeks or so, but when I come back you can be sure I'll bring some great new stories for you to read.
> 
> Let me know what you thought of this ending, or what you thought of the story in general and thank you again. Also good luck to anyone who is doing exams in the coming few weeks!
> 
> See you soon ~ Dia ♡(灬´ㅂ`灬)


End file.
